New Moons
by Dish-Chan
Summary: Kagome takes Inuyasha to a amusement park on the new moon, where he realizes his feelings for her.Souta and a certain Kitsune also decide to play matchmaker!*COMPLETE*!R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

New Moon  
  
By: Forgotten_Myth  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I am merely using the characters to  
perhaps entertain others  
  
A/N  
Hey, this is about Kagome taking Inuyasha to the amusement park when he is in  
his human form.  
In the ending credits,...ya know, the ferris wheel She is riding in?  
That's where they go, but the story is also about when they get back to   
Inuyasha's time, except now he has relized he loves Kagome more than Kikyuo   
Souta comes along, and decides to try out a little matchmaking, wioth the help  
of a certain Kitsune!^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter I: "Reading And Showers"  
  
  
Kagome curiously padded down the hall. She had not seen Inuayasha since she had gone to take her bath. Peeking into Souta's room, she barely resisted the urge to run and get her camera. The dog demon sat, knees pulled up to chest, leaning against the end of Souta's bed.  
His somewhat troubled yet happy expression, showed that although he was struggling he was enjoying the childrens book he was trying to decipher.  
He tugged on Souta's sleeve, who looked down from his laying position on the   
bed and beamed.  
Inuyasha pointed to a word, and sighed. Souta, excited to be helping his idol in some way, proudly pronouced the word. Inuyasha smiled and continued reading. Souta needed no thanks; helping Inuyasha was enough for him.  
Kagome smiled and entered the room. "See Inuaysha, I told you, If I taught you to read you would enjoy it!" she said.  
The boy looked up and let out a simple "feh."   
Inuyahsa looked at Kagome curiously, she was wearing those fuzzy shoes, and that fuzzy purple kimono, with a towel on her head, her face was all shiny too. It had taken almost a whole day for Kagome to convince him to go to some sort of 'Amusement Park' tonight. He almost always came to stay with the Higurashi's when he transformed. Mainley because he couldn't protect Kagome or the shards in this state.  
It was still daylight, and Inuyasha had come early, by a request by Kagome. Of course, she had to promise him five chocolate bars first.  
Kagome smiled and looked at Souta's clock, by the bed.  
It was winter, so it became dark around six, and Kagome wanted to leave by  
6:30, it was now 5:23.  
"Inuyasha, I want you to take bath before we go." she said lightly, expecting an onsluaght of excuses and names.  
Inuyasha gave another "feh." and shook his head.  
"I'll throw in 5 cups of ramen....the shrimp kind!" Inuyasha's ear perked, and he was instantly at Kagome's side.  
Souta watched as they went down the hall.  
"Inuyasha is so cool!" he said happily "I wish he was my big brother,...but that would mean Kagome would have to....hmmmmm..."  
Souta pondered several possibilities.  
He could play sick, and let romance take it's course, but that never seemed to work out.  
He decided he would HAVE to go along to help out.  
Meanwhile in Mrs.Higurashi's bathroom Kagome was trying to explain the shower  
to a confused demon.  
"So it's like bathing in rain?" Inuyasha asked peering at the showers shooting stream of droplets.  
"Exactly!" Kagome said smiling, "Now see if thats warm enough."  
He cautioucly stuck his hand under the running water.  
"Warm rain!" he said licking some of the water from his claws.  
No matter how many times he had come to her house, Inuyasha still could not   
grasp that the water coming out of the walls could be hot if wanted.  
Kagome made sure she informed him to get all the soap off before he got out  
and left him to get undressed.  
Entering her room, she looked through the closet and found the clothes she had gotten for Inuyasha to wear.  
Baggy blue jeans, and red t-shirt, and a balck hoody.  
She then grabbed her own clothing, a dark blue straight miniskirt and white  
button top.along with her blue scarf and brown jacket.  
[the clothes she wears in the ending credits kay? sorry if I got them wrong!]  
She put on her clothing and sat dwon to put on her makeup.  
Feeling somewhat guilty about smudging her clean face with too many colors,  
Kagome put on natural colors instead.  
Just as she was putting the last touches on her hair she heard a loud whoop   
and A now human form Inuyasha rushed into the room, with only a towel around  
his waist.  
[scuse me, I have to mop up the drool from the fan girls.....OK on with the story;p]  
Kagome batted her eyes in confusion and tryed not to blush.  
Inuyasha's black mane was plastered to his back, for he was soaking wet!  
Souta openened the door and turned slightly red "sorry!"  
"No, Souta!" Kagome said grabbing his arm and pulling him in.  
"What did you do to poor Inuyasha?" Souta gasped staring the the startled  
wet boy.  
Kagome shook her head "I have no idea ask him!"  
Inuyasha regained his composure and yelled out a few curses at Kagome.  
"What in the seven hells did I do?" she yelled back, picking up his line from  
hearing it so much.  
"I was gettin hot in the rain, so I truned the little knob, then icey water  
poured all over me, why didn't you warn me wench?"  
Souta was trying to be dead serious but Kagome started laughing.  
"What?" Inuyasha roared.  
"Nothing, I just didn't know the great Inuyasha hated the cold that much!"  
Kagome said dodging him and heading to the place of the icey 'horror'.  
Kagome gasped as she entered the bathroom, water covered the floor and even  
the ceilng.  
Her mother entered bside her but pushed her out.  
"You are going to be late if you don't hurry!" she said smiling lovingly.  
"I'll take care of this mess."  
"Thanks Mom." Kagome said hugging her tightly.  
Inuyasha tryed to fight off the flooding emotions, but when he saw Kagome hug  
her mother he felt both happiness and grief.  
He was glad Kagome felt the joy of her mother, yet it made him miss his more.  
Kagome drug him into her room and locked him in ordering him to wear the   
clothing.  
Souta heled Inuyasha get the hoodie on explained to him the zipper on his pants.  
About thrity minutes later with the help of a hairdryer he emerged.  
Kagome tryed not to stare when her 'friend' looking human, a good looking human too!.  
Inuyasha growled "What? Why are ya staring wench?"  
Kagome blushed and pulled him to the door, "Come on,Souta,get your coat or we'll miss the bus."  
  
Well?  
What did you think?  
I know Inuyasha was being sorta nice at the beginning.  
I don't have perfect grammar or spelling but constructive critisizm in very welcome.  
Tell me what ya think.  
  
Ja ne'  
Forgotten_Myth 


	2. Cherubs Are Evil!

New Moon  
  
By: Forgotten_Myth  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I am merely using the characters to  
perhaps entertain others  
  
A/N  
Hey, this is about Kagome taking Inuyasha to the amusement park when he is in  
his human form.  
In the ending credits,...ya know, the ferris wheel She is riding in?  
That's where they go, but the story is also about when they get back to   
Inuyasha's time, except now he has relized he loves Kagome more than Kikyuo   
Souta comes along, and decides to try out a little matchmaking, with the help  
of a certain Kitsune!^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter II: "Ferris Wheels & Cotton Candy"  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha boredly watched the steam clouds form from his breath, as they waited   
for the Bus.  
Souta was sitting on the bench thinking deeply about something, and Kagome  
was bouncing from foot to foot, shivering.  
He barely refrained himself from draping his arm over her shivering shoulder.  
He cared greatly for Kagome, yet, he was too stubborn and prideful to tell her.  
"Same old story." he thought.  
Kagome smirked at Inuyasha's thoughtful look, was he blushing a little?  
Nah, must be the cold.  
The bus arrived and they all rushed onboard, eager to settle in the warm seats.  
Inuyasha felt abit uncomforatable with all the people staring at him[the girls were actually drooling also,I promise the next chapter won't mention that word!]  
Kagome scanned the group of girls, but found she didn't know any of them.  
Souta was standing and holding onto a pole, he was still deep in thought.  
After a few minutes,the bus stopped, but Kagome didn't move.  
"The..." Inuyasha began trying to remember what the carrier was called.  
"Oh yeah, Bust, has stopped." he informed her.  
"It's pronounced bus, no T, and this isn't our stop." Kagome said looking up  
from the elastic hair band she had been playing with.  
Kagome had an idea, and smiled.  
"Inuyasha, let me put you hair in a tail, it looks wild like that." she said  
clasping a handful of raven locks.  
"Feh, do what you want as long as I get my ramen and candy."  
This suprised Kagome, but she knew whne he was human, he was alittle more hapless.  
Kagome nodded and pulled his silky hair back into a straight tail down his back.  
The girls sent jealous glares at Kagome, who apparently didn't notice or care.  
Kagome had not expected Inuyasha's hair to be so soft, she flushed lightly  
relizing everyone on the bus was looking at them.  
All the old women had that 'knowing smile(R)' on their wrinkled faces.   
She could hear Inuyasha's loud denial if someone mentioned anything.  
~ she's NOT my woman or mate or a girlfriend or lover, She just helps me find  
the shards!~  
Then she imagined him being broken off by her hand over his mouth, of course  
Souta had taught him to lick somones hand if they did that.  
She found herself unconcioucly wiping her hand on the seat.  
The stop of the bus jolted her back to reality.  
"This is our stop!" Kagome said grabbing Souta and Inuyahsa's hands as if they were children, well I guess they are.^_^;  
As they approached the park Inuyasha's eyes grew large at the sight of so many lights.  
Kagome chuckled sat the thought of Inuyasha likend to a moth, and running   
reapetedly into the bulbs.  
Pulling him into the front gate, after showing the lady her season pass, Kagome released thier hands and asked what they wanted to do first.  
Souta wanted to go on one of those scrambly rides but Kagome knew better.  
"That might be little too rough for Inuyasha." she whispered.  
Souta nodded and looked around curiously.  
He smiled as he spotted the tunnel of love, he didn't know they really existed.  
"Go on that one!" he said innocenntly poiting to the ride.  
Kagome flushed and she shook her head "thats for boyfriends and girlfriends!"  
Inuyasha meanwhile was smeling something wonderful!  
It smelt like food, and it seemed to be coming from that tunnel!  
He grabbed Kagomes arm and pulled her to the line, only to find it was very short.  
Kagome was too suprised to say much.  
"I smell food in there!" he drooled staring into the dark voids of the fake cave.  
Before Kagome could inform him, that the smell was coming from the hotdog booth beside the tunnel, he pulled her into one of the small wooden boats.  
Souta just stared "Maybe they don't need me after all!" he shrugged it off,  
and went to find a corndog.  
Kagome looked around the dark cave there was afake sky with stars and a crescent moon.  
Inuyasha looked uop and gasped "that's not a new moon! I'm stuck as human forever!!!!"   
Kagome grabbed his arm calmly "No Inuyasha it's not real, it's ceiling made to look like the sky.  
Suddenlly the fake cave walls lit up with little hearts here and there.  
Inuyasha seemed nervouse, as the light came up a bit and a forrest scene was around them.  
This lasted about ten minutes before they went into dimness again.  
Inuyasha jumped as four cupids twon on each side, flew up and aimed their  
arrows, at he and Kagome.  
"This must be hell!" he said jumping from the boat only to find the water was about knee deep.  
"Go Kagome, I'll save you from Kikyou!" he then started attacking the electronic cheruns angrilly.  
Kagome moaned and lay her head down on the side of the boat.  
After getting off the ride, she waited for what seemed like hours.  
Finally as Souta had joined her and they had both had a corn dog, they saw the sillouhette of Inuyasha carrying somthing.  
He emerged wet and ruffled carrying one of the cupids on hie left shoulder.  
"where do you think we should this?" he asked.  
Kagome was going to yell at him, but he had that innocent look on his face, and he had done it to protect her.  
"Those are very poisonus, why don't we get some cotton cadny instead?" she smiled.  
Inuyasha smiled as candy was mentioned and followed her, dropping the gnarled cherub.[which frightend many children]   
Inuyasha stared at the pink puffy fluff, upon a stick and raised a brow.  
Souta decided this was a good chance "why don't you feed him some Kagome, I don't think he knows how to eat it."  
Kagome decided this was innocent enough, and besides she didn't want him to think this was evil too.  
Plucking a bit from the fluff she placed it in his mouth.  
Inuyasha's eyes lit up "It turns into sand your mouth!" he said then pulled off some more and continued eating.  
Kagome had some too, and when they were done Inuyasha licked his finger about  
five times before he finished.  
Kagome finished her last piece and Inyasha stared at her sugar coated fingers pleadingly.  
He clasped her hand and licked the sugar from her fingers.  
Souta wandered if they really needed his help after all, and Kagome tunred a   
bright red color, but didn't snatch around her hand.  
Meanwhile Shippou had become bored, he used his magic to look like Kagome and the well fell for it!  
Turning back into himself, he walked into her house and greeted her mother.  
Mrs. Higurashi just smiled sweetly "I'm sorry shippou, you jsut missed them,"  
"But I have an idea." Giving Shippou some money she explained how to use the bus and told him when it stopped the fourth time, to get off.  
thanking Her, and walking out the door Shippou smiled.  
"I won't be left out!"  
  
  
Sorry if this chapter was abit sloppy.  
Oh me oh my, Why is Unyasha OOC?  
Well because ibn my theory, thwn he turns human he dosn't like it sooo he gets a little nicer, cause he dosen't feel like picking a fight.  
anyway tell me what ya think condstructive critisizm  
is great!  
Thanks for the reviews so far!  
  
Ja ne,  
forgotten_Myth   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ja ne'  
Forgotten_Myth 


	3. Enter Shippou!

New Moon  
  
By: Forgotten_Myth  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I am merely using the characters to  
perhaps entertain others  
  
A/N  
Hey, this is about Kagome taking Inuyasha to the amusement park when he is in  
his human form.  
In the ending credits,...ya know, the ferris wheel She is riding in?  
That's where they go, but the story is also about when they get back to   
Inuyasha's time, except now he has relized he loves Kagome more than Kikyuo   
Souta comes along, and decides to try out a little matchmaking, with the help  
of a certain Kitsune!^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter III "Enter Shippou"  
  
  
  
  
  
Our Favorit Kitsune got off the large bus, ignoring the whispers and stares Of the many onlookers, and headed towards the large assortment of lights ahead.  
He looked back down at the postcard Mrs.Higurashi had given him, and nodded his kawai head this was definatley it.  
"Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you from dumb Inuyasha!" he said sneaking past the ticket lady.  
Souta, meanwhile, sat on a bench, Kagome had payed the cotton candy man to look after him while she took Inuyasha to the restroom.  
He sighed and lay down on the bench, staring up at the distant stars.  
He was pretty far into space thinking of ways to get his sister and Inuyasha together, when a familiar voice startled him from his dreams.  
"Souta!" Shippou cried jumping up on the bench beside the dazed boy.  
Sitting up, Souta gasped "What are you doing here?" he asked staring at the hapless little demon.  
"I came to get Kagome!" He said crossing his arms "Inuyasha's gonna hurt her feelings like always." he then softend and looked at the ground "I hate it when Kagome-Chan cries."  
"I have an Idea, it'll make Inuyasha nice to Kagome, so she won't cry anymore!" Souta said telling Shippou of his matchmaking plan.  
"Hmph, He dosen't deserve her,...but it sounds like fun." He said his ears flicking.  
"OK, stay here I'll be right back, I have a plan!" Souta said running in the oppisite direction.  
Shippou nodded "OK!" he then used his magic to turn to the likness of Souta.  
The cotton candy man's cigarette fell into the bowl, yet he didn't even notice, he was sure he was going insane at what he just saw.  
"I need a break." he murmured putting a closed sign on the booth.  
Souta ran up to the ferris wheel opporator and tugged on his striped sleeve.  
"Whatcha want kid?" the man asked spitting in the dirt.  
Souta looked down at the spit, which was horribly close to his foot.  
"Can I ask a favor?" he asked.  
The man shrugged "It'll cost ya."  
Souta handed him a twenty and whispered somthing in his ear.  
Kagome tapped her foot impatiently.  
She had seen all the men the leave the rest room, and none had entered since yet Inuyasha was still in there.  
Kagome mad sure no one was watching and slipped into the bathroom.  
She had not look far, for there sat Inuyasha staring at the hand dryer with   
wonder.  
He turned and stared at her "Kagome,it's a magic wind blower, like yer hair-cryer."he said mis-pronoucing the prized possesion.  
Kagome shook her head "Inuyasha, thats for drying your hands." she explained and walked over to the sink wetting her slender fingers.  
She then presses the knob and the roaring air came rushing out loudly.  
Inuyasha cringed and stared.  
"I hate it!" he snarled at the box.  
Kagome rolled her eyes "Well, now that you know the wonders of a public bathroom, lets get going!" she said remembering Souta.  
She turned to go but Inuyasha had one more question.  
"Kagome, What's that?" he said pointing to a urinal.  
She chose not to answer this and walked out.  
"Wait up!" he said following her.  
Souta re-met Shippou who turned into a stuffed animal, as they took their seat on the bench.  
Kagome stared at her little brother as she and Inuyasha apporoached,  
He sat with perfect posture, and an angles smile.  
'What is he up to?' She wondered.  
  
  
Do you hate me?  
Sorry I took so long, I've been too busy, long story you DO NOT want to hear!  
Anywayz I know this was shorter than usual, but I have it all planned out or almost anyway!^_^  
Thanx for the reveiws and as always constructive critizism is fine!  
Thanks to Inez who took the time to do so.  
love you all.  
  
  
  
  
Ja ne,  
Forgotten_Myth 


	4. chapter

New Moons  
  
By: Forgotten_Myth  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I am merely using the characters to  
perhaps entertain others  
  
A/N  
Hey, this is about Kagome taking Inuyasha to the amusement park when he is in  
his human form.  
In the ending credits,...ya know, the ferris wheel She is riding in?  
That's where they go, but the story is also about when they get back to   
Inuyasha's time, except now he has relized he loves Kagome more than Kikyuo   
Souta comes along, and decides to try out a little matchmaking, with the help  
of a certain Kitsune!^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter IV "Ferris Wheels Mean Trouble!"  
  
  
  
  
"Please Kagome, please please!" Souta begged hopping up and down.  
Kagome turned to look at him.  
"Why Souta? You hate the ferris wheel." she sighed.  
He looked down at the ground "This year I wanna try it." he said softly, then  
for extra cuteness added.  
"So I can be brave like Inuyasha!" he said turning his large adoring brown  
eyes on the yawning human.  
Kagome sighed "Fine, But I don't know....do you think It'll make him sick?"  
She asked turning her own gray eyes to look at him.  
"Nah, Inuyasha's way tough!" Souta said smiling.  
Shippou refused the urge to gag and stayed in his teddy bear form.  
"Fine." Kagome said in exasperation.  
They walked towards the large shining Wheel.  
Both Inuyasha and Teddy-Shippou were marveling at the changing light patterns  
on the wheel.  
Souta winked at the opperator who nodded as he stopped a car for them.  
Kagome and Inuyasha boarded the small roomlike car, but Souta waited a few   
moments.  
"Come on Souta!" Kagome said annoyed.  
"OK coming!" he said .  
As soon as he was about to board the opporator started the wheel up again.  
"No wait!" Souta cried, but couldn't erase the smirk on his face.  
'mission accomplished'  
Now it was Shippous turn.  
  
Inuyasha felt a bit sick at first, as the wheel went high up into the sky.  
Kagome was staring out the window with an annoyed expression on her pretty  
face.  
He wanted to say somthing, but didn't know what it was.  
  
Shippou snuck to the back of the ferris wheel and opened the little box as   
Souta had instructed.  
He smiled and studied the colorful wires.  
"Take this Inuyasha!" he said ripping hia claws through several wires, then  
repeating the process a few times.  
Of course the last time he wasnt' so lucky, and a scorched Kitsune turned back  
to a teddy bear in a sour mood.  
  
"Kagome?"  
"What Inu-Ahh!"  
The ferris wheel stopped adruptedly causing Kagome to fall from her seat across  
from his, into his waiting arms.  
"Whats the matter?" he asked looking out the window.  
"I'm not really sure." Kagome said reluctantly pulling herself to stand   
and look out the window.  
"Somtimes they stop the Wheel at the top for a view, but this is different."  
As soon as the last word was spoken a voice loud and strong, was heard form  
below.  
"Do not be afraid, we are just having a few minor repairs,you should be down  
in no time, until then enjoy the view!"  
The repair man looked up at him "Minor?"  
  
Souta looked up and thought maybe this wasn't the best idea, what if Kagome  
and Inuyasha got hurt?  
He quickly chased the thought from his head, Inuyasha would protect his sister.  
"I'm hungry!" Whined Shippou.  
"Yeah me too, I have five bucks, lets spit somthin."  
"Fine by me, it's gonna be a long wait!"  
  
Kagome sighed "I think Some greater force hates me today!"  
She again took her seat across from his and lay down.  
Inuyasha stared out the window.  
No matter how hard you tried you could barley see any stars in Kagome's time.  
She tried to explain it was because of the many lights, but why wouldn't the  
stars want to shine on Kagome?  
He remebered sitting on that familiar cliff, and looking at the sparkling   
stars in his time.  
Kikyou had come and sat down beside him, but when he looked back up clouds had   
passed over the little spledors of the sky.  
Kikyou then went into a detailed account of how she was going to destroy a   
demon.  
All she seemed to worry about were her priestess duties, but he had still loved  
her.  
But then again, once he had been sitting on that cliff years later, after   
Kagome had awoken him, and had been staring up at the sky.  
He had heard footsteps and a familair scent came into the air.  
Kagome plopped down besdie him and yawned.  
"Inuyasha, are you coming back or not?" she asked looking up at the sky.  
His own gaze travled to the sky, and his eyes widend at what he saw.  
The stars were shining brighter than they ever had.  
Kagome sighed "I wish the stars shone like this in my time."  
Inuyasha blinked himself back to reality.  
Kikyou had scared the stars away in his time and yet Kagome had made them shine  
brighter,....and in this time they were to humble to look on her beauty.  
He looked at the lying girl, she was staring blankly at the floor, her eye lids  
getting more and more heavy.  
He had watched her countless times at night, maybe his interests were....  
No, he could'nt just fall in love with her this quickly....could he?  
Kagome sat up and shivered.  
"It's getting cold, I hope they hurry." she said pulling her jacket closer.  
Just as he was taking his hoodie off, Kagome shook her head "No, Inuyasha, you  
need to keep warm too."  
He sighed and pulled it back down.  
they both looked out the window in silence, both in their own thoughts.  
Kagome stood and put her hand to the glass, cringing lightly at the cold.  
"I hope Souta is OK." she said softly.  
She was sudenlly aware of Inuyasha's presence, he was standing right behind her.  
"I'm sure he's fine." Inuyasha tried to comfort,hesitantly placing his hand on  
her shoulder.  
Kagome looked back at him "Your right."  
Her gray eyes met his brown ones and locked for a mere second, until his eyes  
darted to somthing white.  
Kagome also turned to look "Snow! Oh, I hope it sticks!" she said her eyes   
taking in every inch of the view.  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked, In his time alot of snow wasn't exaclty welcome, it   
hurt his bare feet.  
"So We can get out of school and have a snow day." Kagome said as if Inuyasha  
should have known this.  
"I wonder if it's snowing in your time.  
  
Sango's eyes held a worried expression as she watched the snow fall.  
"What is it Sango-san?" Miroku asked sitting beside her.  
She flashed him a warning before replying.  
"Remember the first big snow? Kagome was stuck on the other side for weeks."  
"Oh, your right, and this time Inuyasha is with them." Miroku said.  
"And I have no idea where Shippou went." Sango said.  
Miroku's lips curled into a sly smile "That means it's just you an I."  
He said reaching his arm around her waist.  
Sango moaned and slapped the crap out of him.  
Miroku fell to the ground, twitching whilst Sango continued watching the white  
array of ice.  
  
  
  
OK that was short, and it took me an eternity to get it up.  
But I do have a life....sorta^_^;  
Anywayz you know the deal, consructive critics welcome, tell me what you think.  
I love you all and will have my next chapter up sooner.  
  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Forgotten_Myth 


	5. Ferris Wheel Fluff

New Moon  
  
By: Utter_Innocence  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I am merely using the characters to  
perhaps entertain others  
  
A/N  
Hey, this is about Kagome taking Inuyasha to the amusement park when he is in  
his human form.  
In the ending credits,...ya know, the ferris wheel She is riding in?  
That's where they go, but the story is also about when they get back to   
Inuyasha's time, except now he has relized he loves Kagome more than Kikyuo   
Souta comes along, and decides to try out a little matchmaking, with the help  
of a certain Kitsune!^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter V "Ferris Wheel Fluff"  
  
  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha continued to stare out the window for quite some time.  
Kagome's hair smelt like green tea, and jasmine.[one of my favorit shampoos!]  
The white fluffy flakes twirled haplessly to the ground, adding yet another   
stitch to the great white blanket below, slowly yet surley appearing.  
Kagome had an idea and turned to Inuyasha "If we have a snow day tommorow,  
will you stay here?" she asked softly putting forth her sweetest smile.  
He wanted to tell her he would stay an enternity for her but simply responded  
"Maybe"  
She knew that was a yes, and beamed.  
  
  
Souta groaned from under the large striped canopy.  
The snow was getting thicker, and it was delaying the ferris wheel repair.  
He curoisly scanned the crowd, hoping to see Kagome and Inuyasha come his  
way, but instead he spotted a reporter and her camera man heading to the wheel.  
"Ah crud, if Mom finds out Kagome and Inuyasha are on that ride I'm toast."  
He said under his breath watching them fearfully.  
"Why are you toast? Is your mom a sorceress, cause I want her to turn me into  
Inuyasha so I can get him into trouble.....wait I can already do that!"  
Teddy-Shippou declared in one breath.  
Souta who wasn't listening, he could only think of the time, one of Kagome's   
friends' had been in the same situation.  
Of course that time the ferris wheel was really broken, the camera had closend  
up on a car and you could make out her friend waving.  
He considerd having Shippou turn into a dog and bite them or somthing, but  
they might hurt him.  
I can only hope for the best! he thought.  
  
  
Kagome hadn't relized how close to Inuyasha she was, the window was behind her,  
and she was touching it.  
His hand stillrest on her shoulder, yet it made her feel protected instead of  
uncomferatable.  
She was still facing him, and he looked silently out the window.  
She looked into his handsome face, with childlike wonder, eyes tracing every  
inch of his features.  
His eyes looked down into her own, in question.   
She just flushed and looked at her small feet.  
He was about to say somthing, when the ferris wheel jerked violently causing  
them to fall.  
.................Inuyasha opened his eyes, Kagome was laying on his chest eyes  
closed.  
He eased up and looked into her face Kagome was unconscience.  
  
Kagome kept her eyes shut, she wasn't really out.  
It was hard to keep from smiling, but she was curious to what Inuyasha would   
do.   
She felt herself being picked up and placed on a seat.  
In the proccess, Inuyasha noticed the corners of her mouth twitching.  
He put his face close, so their noses were almost touching, and stared at her  
for a moment.  
When that didn't work he took off her boot and rubbed two fingers across her   
foot.  
That had done it, Kagome smiled.   
He tickled her foot and she sat up with a start.  
"I give up!" she gasped clasping her foot.  
Inuyasha stood and crossed his arms "You just can't fool me Kagome!" he said  
proudly.  
He turned around to see Kagome pretending to be asleep.  
She was smiling in spite of her faking.  
Inuyasha sat down beside her and crossed his arms, yawining.  
Kagome shivered and crossed her own arms, in her fake sleep.  
Inuyasha sighed "there's no use in both us us freezing." he said.  
and with one simple movement he slid Kagome across the seat closer to him.  
Kagome flushed, like she usually did and opened her eyes.  
"It is cold." she said softly, resting her head on his shoulder.  
Staring down at her he relized:it was official he had fallen for the   
reincarnation.  
  
  
  
Sango kept both a watch on the soup bubbling in the caldren, and Miroku sending  
her lustful looks form across the room.  
Kaede wasn't coming back tonight, because of an extreme case, and Shippou had  
mostlikely went to find some fun.  
The snowflakes were still falling, their peacefulness was like one only found  
in dreams.  
Sango decided that was what it was, the difference between good dreams and bad.  
Nightmares like her own, held the similair, uf not very fire of hell.  
And yet good dreams held the sweet serenity of snow.  
She was knocked from her thoughts by Miroku's presence.  
She turned and glared at him, causing him to back off a bit.  
"I was just wondering when the foods to be ready." he squeaked as if she had  
yelled at him.  
"Sorry." she said lightly as he sat down.  
Maybe she was a little hard on him.....then again there went his hand where   
it did NOT belong!  
WHACK!!!  
"I know, Sango-San, I deserved that one."  
  
  
Meanwhile Mrs.Higurashi was watching TV, when the news broke through.  
Her eyes grew wide as the reporter explained the Ferris Wheel situation.  
"These two are obviously trying to comfort one another, in this fearsome time."  
The reporter said.  
Mrs.Higurashi dropped her plate of eggrolls when she saw the camera poiting  
at Inuyasha with Kagome resting on his shoudler.  
Sure she took a moment to say "How cute!", before relizing Souta wasn't  
with them.  
She grabbed her coat and ran out the door, Kagome had some explaining to do!  
  
  
  
Kinda short.  
Fluffy enough?  
I know you want more, don't worry^_^  
Anywayz you know the deal, consructive critics welcome, tell me what you think.  
I love you all and will have my next chapter up soon.  
  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Utter_Innocence 


	6. But They Don't Wanna Be Rescued!

New Moons  
  
By: Utter_Innocence  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I am merely using the characters to  
perhaps entertain others  
  
A/N  
Hey, this is about Kagome taking Inuyasha to the amusement park when he is in  
his human form.  
In the ending credits,...ya know, the ferris wheel She is riding in?  
That's where they go, but the story is also about when they get back to   
Inuyasha's time, except now he has relized he loves Kagome more than Kikyuo   
Souta comes along, and decides to try out a little matchmaking, with the help  
of a certain Kitsune!^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter VI "But They Don't Wanna Be Rescued!"  
  
**[Warning:fluffiness inside!]**  
  
  
  
Inuyasha slipped his arm around Kagome's shoulder, as she snuggled closer into his side.  
This time, it appeared she truly was asleep.  
Of course, women were the best at decieving!  
She opened her eyes and sat up, yawning a: "I'm sooo bored!".  
"Then quit whinin, think of somthing for us to do!" Inuyasha snapped.  
Kagome gave him a rude look, then thought for a moment.  
"Lets play truth or dare."She said, wondering why, cause she always ended up   
with the embarrasing dares.  
"Sure."Inuyasha said "Souta taught me how to play that on the last new moon."  
"You mean when I was gone to my aunts?" Kagome questioned her expression softening.  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"It's so sweet that you'd keep Souta company."  
"Yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy on me!"  
Kagome nodded "Truth or dare....."She paused and looked around as if there were other people there.  
"Inuyasha!"  
"Feh,....da-....tru-...uh......Dare!"  
Kagome smiled "I dare you to bang on the window and get the next cars attetion, then wave and uh...I don't know...look stupid!"  
Inuyasha rose a black brow.  
"What? there's not really much else we can do!"  
"Whatever" he said rising and knocking on the window above the seat.  
After failing in his attempt to get the next cars attention he slipped back down into the seat.  
"Sorry, they were making out, didn't notice me." he said.  
Kagome jumped up to look "ahhh,.....hey! thats my friend, Mi! and she said she was single!"  
Kagome slid back down "Oh well, your turn!"  
"Truth or dare,...uh...You, whatever your name is." Inuyasha said.  
Kagome smiled "Dare!"  
"I dare you to stand up in the middle of the car for 5 minutes."  
Kagome sighed, she was going to freeze!  
She reluctantly rose and stood there for the amount of time.  
Inuyasha felt a bit bad, Kagome had goosebumps rising on her legs and hands.  
And the shivers shook her visibly.  
"Geez it's cold!" Kagome said jumping back to sit by Inuyasha practiclly  
burrowing into his side, for warmth.  
"truth or dare?" she asked.  
"Truth."  
She smiled and thought a moment "What are you going to do when we get the all the Shikon shards?"  
Inuyasha thought for a moment, looking a bit melonchally. [misspelled^_^;]   
"I guess I would take them from you and become a full blooded demon!"  
Kagome smirked "You couldn't get them...I'd run!" she said crossing her arms  
and closing her eyes.  
"I'd chase you." he answered.  
"And I would say your favorit word, besides you could'nt catch me if I was REALLY running!"  
"you wanna bet, I could catch you in my human form, hopping on one foot!"  
"All right then,"She said playfully,rising and walking to the other side of the car"Bring it on!..I'll even let you use both legs!"  
She got into what looked like a fighting stance and smiled.  
Inuyasha was going to decline, but she was awfully cute standing there with her game face on.  
He rose and nodded "Whenever, you say."  
"GO!" Kagome half laughed.  
Of course she knew she would loose, but she was giving Inuyasha a bit of a time.  
She would dodge him or fake, finally he grabbed her hand.  
Holding tightly to her wrist, Inuyasha pulled the girl forcefully towards him.  
Kagome gasped, she was again, in his arms.  
"OK, I was wrong, You can pretty much catch anybody!" she smiled.  
She hadn't relized it might lower his spirits.  
"Are you sure? I am just a halfbreed, even in such a small place it took me a moment to catch you." he said looking at the ground.  
"but you're in your human form, if you were hanyou, I woudn't have a chance."  
she smiled again.  
"Besides, Even in a battle with a strong demon like Kouga I'm sure you could win!"  
Inuyasha still seemed depressed, Kagome knew very well, it was his human side that made him feel weak.   
"And Why do you think that?" He asked finally.  
"Because your Inuyasha,...my Inuyasha."  
"YOUR Inuyasha?" He asked his cheeks showing a little pink.  
"Uh huh! I've caught you!" Kagome laughed.  
Inuyasha relized Kagome had wrapped her scarf around his waist and had it held in both hands.  
He tightend his hold around her waist. "I got you first!"  
He smiled then said "And I'm never letting you go."  
He leaned in Closer, intent on kissing his love.  
Kagome placed her hands on his chest stopping him.  
"Wait Inuyasha, theres somthing I have to know." She said softly.  
"Are you kissing Kagome or Kikyou?"She asked eyes holding slight pain.  
Inyasha did not answer at first, but only pulled her close so their noses were touching.  
He looked intently into her eyes before whispering "Who's Kikyou?" and kissing smiling lips. [**Bye, I'm sailing away on a fluffy cloud to fluffiville!^_^**]  
Kagome could have sworn though her eyes were closed, she saw a million shooting stars, of silver and blue, like a kiss from heaven...oh wait, thats exactly what it was!  
Inuyasha saw a breif image of Kikyou sailing into the abyss, before seeing  
lightining.  
They withdrew, both breathless and suprised.  
Kagome tunred her head to look at the snow, causing Inuyasha's nose to rub across her cheek.  
'Kagome's never smelt like this.'he thought.  
  
  
Mrs. Higurashi charged through the entrance, telling the ticket lady, her child was on the ferris wheel, the woman had refused so the Furious mum jumped over the railing.  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled "So Running track DID pay off!"   
She ran till she spotted Souta clutching a teddy bear and staring at the wheel.  
"Hey Mom!uh..what are you doin-ahh!"  
She pinned her son against the wall and stared at him.  
"I want some answers, and don't try to defend your sister!"  
"Mom, it wasn't Kagome's fault I promise!"he wailedl clutching teddy-Shippou tighter, who was already on the verge of suffocating.  
"We'll just see about that!" she said, running towards the ferris wheel.  
She jumped the safety tape and stared at the opperator.  
She pinted to Souta and asked him "Did you happen to see why Souta didn't get on the wheel with his sister?"  
The man stared at her evenly "It'll cost ya."  
Mrs. Higurashi had-had it, first she misses her favorit show cause her daughter is in danger, now she is up there alone with that boy, and left Souta to be kidnapped!  
She poked at the mans chest "No it'll cost you if you don't tell me right now!" she said narrowing her eyes.  
"Yeah fine, the kid payed me to leave him out, cause he's gotta matchmakin thing goin on OK? Sheesh!"  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled sweetly "Thankyou officer!" she said as one escorted her form the premises.  
She walked up to Souta and after flatly saying "You grounded...cute idea, but youre still grounded." took him to a bench where they sat awaiting the ferris wheel repair.  
  
  
Sango had been like that forever!  
Miroku stared at her peacful form, he knew better than to underestimate how light a sleeper she was.  
But he loved watching her sleep, even if it brought a few painful swipes.  
He carefully pushed a few stary wisps of charcoal hair behind her ear.  
Even though her face was so peaceful, he knew her dreams were never like her face.  
He had been awaken numorous times, hearing her weeping in the night.  
but he hadn't known how to comfort her.  
He looked down, she was crying in her sleep again, he ducked barley missing her swipng hand.  
She awoke with a start, wiping her sweatbeaded forhead before staring harshly at Miroku.  
"I heard your cries, I thought you were hurt." he half fibbed.  
She relaxed and put her head to her forhead.  
"I hate sleeping, I never have good dreams."  
To her suprise Miroku drew her into a comforting hug, stroking her hair.  
'What is happening?' she thought in her mind.  
Yet he did not grope her or even try to look down her kimono, he just went back to his side of the hut and went to sleep.  
She sighed 'things are always odder when Kagome is gone.'  
  
  
half an hour passed, yet Kagome and Inuyasha still stood there, Kagome looking out the window and Inuyasha resting his forhead on her temple.  
He had been gathering up the courage to tell her-tell her how much he cared.  
"Kagome?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that-"  
The ferris wheel yet again jerked but then stared slowly moving.  
"What is with this thing and intterrupting poeple!"Kagome said walking over to the window.  
"Inuyasha, were moving! were saved!" she laughed hugging him.  
But then they both stared at the floor.  
'I don't want to be saved." they both thought.  
The wheel lowered and a man opened the door, helping them out.  
After telling the medic they were fine, Kagome gasped.  
"I have to find Souta!"  
They had'nt to look far, before seeing him and a peeved Mrs.Higurashi sitting on a bench.  
Kagome ran to her mother  
"Honestly Mom, I didn't mean for this to happen!"she cried.  
"Never mind, lets just get home, it's nearly 2:00 AM."  
They all piled into the car and drove the short way home.  
Kagome fell asleep[for real!] on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
When they got home, he picked her up and took her to her room.  
After leaving her there, he came into the living room and fell on the couch.  
Even Inuyasha was tired sometimes.  
  
  
  
I know that was short, but I felt like I should end it there.  
Having oh so teeny writers block.  
Thanx so much for the reveiws!  
Anywayz you know the deal, consructive critics welcome, tell me what you think.  
I love you all and will have my next chapter up soon.  
  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Utter_Innocence 


	7. Like It Never Happened

New Moons  
  
By: Utter_Innocence  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I am merely using the characters to  
perhaps entertain others  
  
A/N  
Hey, this is about Kagome taking Inuyasha to the amusement park when he is in  
his human form.  
In the ending credits,...ya know, the ferris wheel She is riding in?  
That's where they go, but the story is also about when they get back to   
Inuyasha's time, except now he has relized he loves Kagome more than Kikyuo   
Souta comes along, and decides to try out a little matchmaking, with the help  
of a certain Kitsune!^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter VII "Like It Never Happened"  
  
  
  
She was still floating along in that dream world of all colors combined yet none at all.  
She loved him and he loved her.....wait, he had never told her had he?  
Could it be they were both simply caught up in the moment?  
And with that thought, a bright searing blade cut through the vivid tapestry of her dreams.  
She opened her eyes to see this sharpness was nothing more than the sun's beckoning light.  
  
Kagome felt very sad and happy at the same time.  
Inuyasha would be hanyou again, would he still care for her?  
And yet the memory of last night filled her heart with bubbles, making her think of champagne, which lead to thoughts of his eyes.  
She threw her covers back and inhaled deeply.  
Suddenlly remembering the snow, she walked to the window and was greeted with a smooth, white, pearly blanket.  
She sighed softly staring at it for a moment, before hearing her door open.  
Souta came up beside her, and tugged on her sleeve.  
"I'm sorry the ferris wheel broke and I was too chicken to get on." he said lightly making his eyes sparkle. [**This kid is GOOD!~_^**]  
"Oh, It was OK Souta, we just talked the whole time and played of few games."  
"What games?"  
Kagome stopped thinking of the kiss.  
She smiled dreamily "....Delicious ones."  
"Oh, who stole the cookie form the cookie jar?....that must have been boring with only two people!"  
"Yeah, Yeah...boring!" Kagome fibbed scooting him out of the room.  
"Let me get dressed and maybe mom will let us play outside." she said closing the door.  
Kagome opened her closet and grabbed a green sweater and some jeans.  
After dressing she brushed her hair and went downstairs.  
Inuyasha was back to his blue headed self again, sitting beside Souta and sipping hot cocoa.  
She could have sworn she saw him grin when she came down stairs, but it was gone before it ever happened.  
"Good your up, can we go look for shards now?" he asked setting the cup down.  
Kagome shook her head "You said you would stay!"   
"I said MAYBE, Kagome, not WILL, lets go!" he grumped standing.  
She shook her head "But I wanted to play in the snow!" she said feeling tears warm her lids.  
It wasn't so much that he wanted to go back, as it was he was acting like nothing had happened last night.  
'maybe he wants to go walking alone or somthing' she thought brightening a little.  
He sighed, his demon side always made having feelings for her seem weak.  
"You can play in the snow there,..with Shippou....I won't even hit him....that much."he said.  
Kagome smiled, "Oh, Inuyasha thats so sweet!" she giggled hugging him.  
takng the chance he thrust her over his shoulder and grabbed the pack, which her mom had already filled, and sped towards the well.  
Souta waited a few moments before tapping a familiar teddy bear who popped back into a cute kitsune.  
"Lets go." he said"They'll be looking for you."  
He grabbed his own bag and snuck past the kitchen.  
[*He had asked his mother when she was VERY distracted.*]  
He asked how they would get through the well.  
Shippou laughed and pulled out one of Kagome's shirts.  
He clasped Souta's hand and pulled him down.  
  
  
Once they were through the well Inuyasha sat Kagome down and cringed lightly as he walked through the snow, on his bear feet.  
Kagome looked in her pack and smiled.  
"My mom packed this for you." she said softly handing him a black beanie.  
"It's to keep your ears warm...like this." she said reaching up and placing it on his head.  
He smirked "Interesting, do you have any of those ten shoe things?"  
Kagome nodded and handed him some tennis shoes and socks.  
She heself, put on her heavy blue coat.  
Walking to the village they were silent most of the way, listening to the snow crunch beneath their feet, and absorbed in their own thoughts.  
When Kagome looked up she was abit suprised to see they were already at the vilage.  
They walked into Kaede's hut and rushed to the fire.  
Sango and Miroku both glanced up at them slightly surprised.  
"We thought the well may have been full." Sango said rising get them some rice.  
Kagome gladly excepted it and sat down.  
"No, but it is quite piled up out there." she said between bites.  
Inuyasha's rice had been gone about ten seconds after he was served, so he sat staring blankly at the fire holding the empty bowl in his hand.  
"How was that park?" Miroku asked looking up from his own meal.  
Kagome smiled "It was fun, but then we got caught on one of the rides for like 3 hours or somthing."  
Miroku smiled slyly "Who protected you from Inuyasha?" he laughed.  
The hanyou, was too deep in thought to notice, he had been feeling odd since last night.  
But of course, the instinct of hearing that certain laugh caused him to pound the monk.  
Sudenlly in the quite of eating, a loud sneeze was heard.  
Inuyasha cursed and rubbed at his nose.  
"Inuyasha!"Kagome gasped feeling his forhead "Being human last night must have altered your immune system enough for you to catch somthing."  
Everyone raised a brow.  
Kagome sighed "Your immune system, is what fights away sickness."  
"Ohhh, right." was heard from the others.  
"I doubt it'll last long, you know how quickly he heals." Miroku said.  
"But you must feel horrible." Sango said as she and Kagome crowded him.  
Miroku decided that he was going to have to get sick somtime, even Sango's motherly instincts were showing.  
Sudenlly Shippou burst into the room followed by a shiverng Souta.  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked turning to look at them.  
Souta just ran to the fire and held his heands towards it.  
Shippou hugged Kagome happliy "I missed you!" he smiled.  
"I missed you too." she replied cuddleing him.  
"I asked Mom if I could come." Souta said.  
"You asked her during that show didn't you?"  
"Yeah...^_^;"  
"Oh well, why don't we play in the snow?" Kagome asked brightening.  
"Snow is a burden Kagome, not fun." Miroku said finishing his food.  
She rolled her eyes "I'll teahc you how to make snow angles and snow men and come one!" she stood and put her coat back on raising the hood.  
Sango also raised the hood of her winter kimono and followed, leaving miroku to do the same.[except without the hood part^-^]  
Inuyasha stood and followed, seeming a bit annoyed.  
Once outside Kagome clasped a bit wad a snow and packed it into a ball.  
"This," she beagn chunking the shpere at Inuyasha, who just caught it and stared at her. "Is a snowball, you throw them at each other."  
Inuyasha looked at the ball in his hand and hcunked it at Miroku.  
It hit the suprised young man in the head and he fell to the ground.  
"Inuyasha! Not so hard!" Kagome cried runnning to see if Miroku was still alive.  
She knelt to look at him and let out a squeal, as his hands once again wandered.  
Sango slapped him "He's fine!"  
"Er...maybe snow angles would be better!" Kagome began.  
But by the looks of her friends faces, she could tell a fight of some sort was innevitable.  
She ducked behind a tree stump as the first wave began.  
Shippou used his fox fire, so melt most of the incoming blows.  
Souta just covered his head and hid behind Inuyasha.  
Kagome finally stood up after making a stash behind her stump-fort.  
Sango joined her and so did Shippou.  
It was going pretty good except every time Kagome was hit Inuyasha would cream one of his own members, the same with Miroku for Sango.  
Souta decicded surrender was best, after finding the other team was mostly watching.  
Kagome and Sango gave light laughs of victory and dropped a GIANT snowball on Inuyasha and Miroku's lil heads.  
Kagome looked aournd for somthing they could use as a sled.  
She finally decicded to use an old shield from the hut.  
Sitting on it, she beckoned the others to watch as she slid quickly down a small hill.  
They all watched then cringed as she hit a bump and flew into a very large snow bank.  
They all ran to her aid and uncovered the suprised girl.  
Kagome lay on her back, with her eyes closed.  
Souta grabbed a stick and curiously poked his sister a few times.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said leaning over her.  
Kagome opened her eyes and hit him with a snow ball.  
He growled as he fell backwards.  
"Thats it Kagome!" He yelled chasing her.  
The snow caused the laughing girl to fall flat on her face, where Inuyasha stopped to help her out.  
"Are you OK?" he asked concern generally showing in his golden eyes.  
She nodded "I'm fine."  
"lets go in your freezing." he said putting his hand to her cheek.  
She nodded and they joined the others who were also ready to go in to the warmth of the fire.  
'Maybe he does care.' Kagome thought looking up at Inuyasha.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ever heard of the flu?  
That my dears, is what took me so long, sorry!^-^  
Thanx so much for the reveiws!  
Anywayz you know the deal, consructive critics welcome, tell me what you think.  
I love you all and will have my next chapter up soon.  
  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Utter_Innocence 


	8. Spring Has Fianlly Come!

New Moons  
  
By: Utter_Innocence  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I am merely using the characters to  
perhaps entertain others  
  
A/N  
In honor of 100 reveiws, I am....changing the authors notes!  
ba ba baaaaa!   
hehe, OK this is the 100 review chapter, even though it should have been the last one.  
I' ll try to put some fluffiluff in it K?  
Jesus loves you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter IIX "Spring Has Finally Come!"  
  
  
  
  
They had all sat in the dimly lit hut, Inuyasha keeping a protective eye on the raven haired girl, known as Kagome.  
They had laughed and joke, Souta had even spent the night, while Kagome introduced everyone to hot cocoa and Marshmellows.  
Inuyasha reminded Kagome of the time she had given the neighbors dog a marshmellow.  
After his eyes growing in wonder at the sweet substance, he had stuffed about 20 in his mouth.  
Then they began to grow larger and larger.  
"Gagomeee!" He had choked trying in vain to swallow the bulging mass in his expanded cheeks.  
They had laughed a while over that one.  
Then he had marveled over the "Warm Hershey Water" she had given him.  
And before bed, he had come and kissed her forhead while he thought she slept.  
  
  
That had been nearly 3 months ago.  
And now it was May, and spring was blooming around them.  
Dispite the happily cheering birds and smell of blooming plants, one young girl had a sad expression on her face as she trudged along.  
Kagome had just gotten back from her time, and the thought of Inuyasha didn't make her bubble anymore.  
Do not think she didn't love him anymore, no, but he didn't seem to relay the feelings back anymore, making her feel utterly depressed.  
Looking up as she heard a familiar voice, Kagome sighed.  
Shippou came running happily, causing Kagome to put her happiest smile back on.  
Shippou DID make her happy.  
He jumped into her arms with a squeal of the usual "Kagome-Chan!"  
She smiled as she caught him.  
Then came the familiar silouette, of Inuyasha stalking towards them.  
Kagome smiled weakly and walked toward the figure and the village.  
"Your late, Wench." was all she got as they walked to the hut.  
He was suprised when all he received was a hopless sigh.   
"I know Inuyasha, Hojou came by." she said staring at the soft earth beneath  
her.  
"Not that Hoho guy again!" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.  
"He's alot nicer than you." Kagome muttered forgetting his ears.  
The half demon whirled around and stared at her.  
"That's why you're all bored lately?" He asked backing her up to a tree.  
Shippou jumped down, he didn't wanna see them kiss, he thought it was gross.  
The kitsune had grown accustomed to this, Inuyasha loved Kagome, that was very evident, but he always had to get mad before showing his feelings, or somtimes he would kiss her as she slept.  
Kagome let out a suprised "Humph." as she hit the tree.  
The amber eyes glared into her darker ones.  
"You're in love with this Hoho guy so you think we are all boring right?"  
he asked their noses almost touching.  
Kagome rolled her eyes "Inuyasha, if I found you a bore why would I come back  
during a test?" she asked.  
This caused the eyes to widen.  
"You came during a test?" he choked, abit out of character for his ususal calm self, but Kagome NEVER chose them over school work.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the girl, she had a calm expression, though he could feel her heart beating like a rabbits.  
Why did he do this?  
He loved it when Kagome needed him, or was frightened.  
Even if he hated making her cry, he loved comforting her afterwards.  
Maybe thats why he couldn't tell her.  
He had been struggling with his feelings all winter, he loved her, but what if she didn't return it?  
He was a jerk somtimes.  
He looked back, he could tell she was hurt from somthing, but in her Kagome-  
way she had hid it deeply behind a fake smile.  
He pulled her forward in a comforting hug.  
'At least I can be her friend for now.' he thought feeling her arms circle his waist.  
He brushed her hair lightly, wondering if he had hurt her.  
She just prayed he would tell her he loved her.  
He decided if she gave him the chance, he would kiss her.  
She looked up at him, and he noticed most of the hurt was fading.  
Maybe she had just needed him to be close.  
He lowered his head and kissed her, causing her eyes to close.  
he stopped and was, even though he didn't exactly want to about to say they needed to get back to the hut, he relized Kagome was kind of limp.  
He looked at her, she had fallen alseep.  
He remembered how he had yelled at her the other day for going home.  
She had pleaded a test and had probably been up all night studying again.  
But she had come back for him?  
He smiled and picked her up, but this time in his arms, and carried her to the village.  
  
Sango and Shippou both sat on the grass, the Kitsune trying to teach the huntress the game of go-fish which he called goldfish.[wait thats from my other story!...oh well ^_^;]  
Miroku came up behind them and stared at the cute little cards.  
He brabbed one from the deck or pond, and looked at it.  
He cocked his head this lady had two heads and stuff, "Is she looking in a mirror?" he asked showing Sango the queen of hearts.  
The girl just hunched her shoulders, then while Shippou wasn't looking, plucked the card from Miroku's grasp.  
"I needed that!" she smiled deviously.  
She lay down her last book and let out a triumphant "I win!".  
Sango wasn't much for victory dances, but she did let out a small squeal of delight.  
Miroku, decicded he would also have to learn to play cards, it got Sango excited...and he would have to let her win.  
"Hey Sango, wanna teach me how ta play?" he asked sitting beside them.  
They were about to began when Shippou's squeal suprised them.  
"What did you do to my Kagome-Chan?"Shippou gasped looking at Kagome's still form, in the hayou's arms.  
"She just passed out." Inuyasha said, "I think she was using her spell books late last night." he explained.  
Shippou followed him into Kaede's hut.  
Kaede looked up and ushered Inuyasha to the futon where he lay the unconscience girl.  
Kaede inspected her then nodded that she was indeed just exauhsted.  
"Ye should'nt be so hard on her Inuyasha, the girl already has so much to do."  
"Feh, like what flirt with that Hoho guy?" Inuyasha snorted getting into his  
regular position against the wall.  
"We all know ye have feelings for her, ye might as well tell her."  
Kaede said stiring her everpresent caldran.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Look hag, I am half demon, I don't mix with humans."  
"Then get ye frickin Arse outta my house" she replied picking up some of Kagome's slang.  
He rolled his eyes once more before going to look at the sleeping girl.  
Her face was so peacful, even though it could be marred with anger very easily.  
'A face so beautiful should never be angry.' he thought staring at her features.  
"Ye are scared she will not feel the same for ye." Kaede said simply.  
"I know, I've lived quite awhile Inuyasha."  
He shook his head "Look lady, I am not afraid of anything." he said walking from the hut.  
'except maybe being betrayed again.' he thought.  
  
"HA HA HAAAAA!!!" Sango giggled "Pay up!" she took Miroku's last coin and put it in her growing pile.  
Miroku didn't seem too upset about it either.  
Inuyasha hoped Kagome never taight Sango how to play poker, if she did noone would be safe.  
He wandered through the forrest, stopping at the well.  
He sat on the edge thoughtfully.  
He had waited here so many times, hoping with all his might to see her cute head pop up.  
It wasn't because he wanted to find shards either.  
"If only I could tell her-"he began.  
"HI!"was heard from behind and he jumped and fell flat on the grass below.  
Souta emerged holding one of Kagome's sweaters.  
Inuyasha spat the grass from his mouth and sighed "You have the well mastered don't you?" he asked looking at the boy.  
Souta nodded "Me and Shippou have a club meeting gotta go!" he said tossing Inuyasha the garment.  
He held the soft fabric for a moment before inhaling deeply the scent of Kagome.  
He loved that scent and somtimes wanted to get drunk from it.  
  
Souta and Shippou Dissapeared into the forrest, after greeting Sango and Miroku.  
Climbing a short tree, they sat in the branches.  
"We have a problem!" Souta said looking at the green earth below.  
His fox counterpart nodded.  
"Inuyasha is being such a Baka!"  
Souta sighed "Kagome is too."  
"Maybe we could take them back to the fun park." Suggested Shippou.  
"Nah, they'd catch on, has Kagome asked Inuyasha over yet?"  
"No, she fell asleep." The kitsune said matter of factly.  
Souta smiled "Well then I have a new plan!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
awww, thanks for the concern^-^  
I'm allll better now, but I did almost pass out during Taekwondo hehe^_^;  
I don't know why I named this chapter, because it liked snowed tons today.  
For all those who live in tropical regions:It's white and beautiful!  
Ever hear the word serenity? Thats what snow is.  
Anywayz you know the deal, consructive critics welcome, tell me what you think.  
I love you all and will have my next chapter up soon.  
  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Utter_Innocence 


	9. Thats ALOT of ramen!

New Moons  
  
By: Utter_Innocence  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I am merely using the characters to  
perhaps entertain others  
  
A/N  
Um, sorry this took abit longer^_^;  
Um, I cannot remember who asked, but yes Inu-chan kissed her on the lips.  
And another was you couldn't beleive it was my first fic...it's not my first fic period...just first Inuyasha fic.  
I thank all of you very deeply, I love you all.  
So this is my CHRIST-mas present to all of youuu!^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter IX "New Plan"  
  
  
  
Shippou sat in anticipation as he awaited the new plan.  
Souta was smiling and looked as if he were going over the possible outcome in his mind.   
Then the boy began in a hushed tone "Kagome came during a test, because she wants to get on Inuyasha's good side, cause she had a favor to ask him."  
He began his smile never fading.  
"My mom has to go visit her great aunt, and my grandpa will be gone to see one of his friends, and visit their shrine, so we will be home alone."  
Shippou smiled and let out a happy laugh "Can I come over?"   
"Sure,...but anyways Kagome was gonna invite Inuyasha over to stay the weekend, cause that's the only way mom will let us stay alone."  
Shippou's gleeful looked soon turned into a confused one.  
"How would you be any safer with that baka around?" he asked again screwing up his small face.  
"Mom thinks he'll be a good watch dog, anyway maybe we can get them to admit how they feel..are you up for the challenge?" he asked, sticking out his hand.  
Shippou nodded, and just stared at the outstretched hand.  
  
Kagome meanwhile had stirred and sat groggily in front of the fire looking around.  
Kaede noticed and looked at her "Are ye OK child? Ye have slept quite a while."  
Kagome nodded "I shouldn't have studied so late last night." she murmured knowing Inuyasha's warm arms had been the main reason of her fall to unconscienceness.[thats a big word^_^;]  
At that thought the boy entered seeing Kagome he rushed and knelt by her.  
"Are you OK?" he asked lightly scanning her with worried eyes.  
"Yeah,I'm fine Inuyasha, What are you dong with my sweater?" she asked seeing  
The clothing clasped tightly in one hand.  
"Souta used it to get here." he said looking down at the soft fabric.  
She fell over and moaned "Mom's gonna kill me of he gets eaten." she whined.  
Then thinking of her mother, she remembered the favor to ask Inuyasha.  
"Ummm, By the way...." she began looking at him with hopeful eyes.  
"Can You come to my house tommorow?" she asked smilng sweetly.  
He raised a brow[i use that line way too much huh?^_^;]  
"Why?....if you want me to play with that demon cat agin..."  
"No,...No Buyo, It's just....my momisgoingawayandsoismygrandadsoyoushouldcomestaytheweekend!" she said quickly.  
Inuyasha stared, in his half demon abilities he actually understood her.  
"Why?"  
Kagome sighed her cheeks coloring lightly "Mom doesn't want us to stay alone unless you're there OK? pleeasse!"  
He sighed "I'll have to think about it, The shards are rumored closer and closer." he said looking at his feet.  
"But Inuyasha, the last day is the new moon, so you we will both be safe in my time with the shards."  
"Well..." Inuyasha didn't want to seem weak, but a whole weekend alone with Kagome was too good to be true.  
He crossed his arms and growled "Fine, if you can't even protect yourself in your own time, stupid weakling."  
"Thank you Inuyasha!" she suprised him by knocking him over with a hug.  
Kaede watched smiling, those two were destined to be together.  
Kagome smiled as she rose and walked out of the hut with a simple "I have togo find Souta"  
Inuyasha watched her go, his cheeks stil pink.  
'I love you' He thought, hoping Kaede wasn't reading his mind.  
Kagome walked along the familiar path her thoughts wandering, until she came upon a scary one.  
What would have happened if she had never fell into the well?  
She frowned, she wouldn't be in love, and Hojou wouldn't even be nice to her since, the made-up illness's had been why he payed her so much attention.  
She almost wanted to cry, these thoughts were scary...  
"Kagome! have you asked Inuyasha yet?" Souta asked.  
She popped from her daydremas and saw Souta running towards her.  
"Yeah, he said he would come." she said joining her younger brother.  
"Yippeee!" the boy yelled hopping into the air "Inuyasha's the best."  
"Well, We have to get home." Kagome said putting a damper on the boys enthusiamsm.  
"Why?"  
"Because Mom said she wanted us home tonight to spend time with her." Kagome explained.  
"She'll only be gone three days." he said.  
"You'll understand when you're a mother somday Souta." Kagome said.  
"Yeah I guess...hey! Mother? Kagome!"   
She laughed and ran towards the well, Souta following closley after her.  
She stopped adruptedly when she reached the clearing, causing Souta to bump into her.  
Inuyasha sat at the foot of the well making a flower chain.  
She smiled, she had taught him how a few months after they first met.  
He of course had said is was entirley stupid and female.  
She walked into the clearing causing The hanyou to drop his lil necklace and stand.  
Kagome ignored him, and reached for the necklace.  
Souta was looking down the well in wonder, for the hundreth time.  
"Inuyasha, I didn't know you actually listened to me that time." she said fingering the delicate chain of fragrance.  
"Feh, you were yacking so loud how could I not?" he asked looking away.  
She placed it around his neck and smiled "I think it suits you." and with that she placed a small kiss upon his cheek, before jumping down the well with a happy "See you tommorow!"  
He blinked she had seemed so sad earlier, maybe she just needed that nap.  
He touched the place she had kissed him, it still felt warm and her scent lingered, like roses in the winter.  
  
  
"Are you sure he's coming?"   
"Yes Mom"  
"You have my number right?"  
"Mmmhmm"  
"No parties remember, and Inuyasha must sleep either on the couch or in Souta's room....not yours"  
"*blush*Mom, I'm not a slut!"  
"Watch your mouth!!!"  
"Sorry,....Bye Mom."  
"Bye honey, Bye Souta be good, love you!"  
  
Kagome watched her mother finally leave hand raised in farwell.  
She sighed and looked back to Souta who was already jumping on the couch.  
Usually she would had reprimanded him, but she was too worried about a certain late Half Demon.  
As if a cue, the boy emerged from well house, carrying with him a small bag.  
As he came closer Kagome smiled to see the flower chain, though wilted, still hanging around his neck.  
"here" he said handing her the bag "He insisted on coming."  
Kagome opened the bag and Shippou hopped to the ground angrily.  
"Bakatare, I'm not some bar of soap or a toothbrush!"   
Inuyasha scowled "Then stop turning into Kagome, and....." He realized she was right there staring at him curiously.  
He shook his head and walked into the house, where Souta excitedly greeted him.  
"My mom just left, and Grandpa did this morning." Kagome said placing the now empty bag in a drawer.  
"Aren't you going to school?" Inuyasha said pronoucing the last word in a annoying voice.  
"No, we just had a field trip, to somwhere I don't really want to go."  
"Where" asked Souta.  
Kagome laughed lightly "A museum exhibit on fuedal Japan."  
Souta laughed too, while Shippou and Inuyasha looked confused.  
"I'm hungry" Shippou piped up sniffing a pillow, as if to see if it was edible.  
Kagome decided she'd beter get them somthing, Inuyasha was staring at Buyo   
with an evil gleam in his eye.  
"Who wants ramen?" she asked leading the way to the kitchen.   
Inuyasha was by her in a second practilly drooling as she took out a few cups of ramen.[The Higurashi's stock up on ramen as much as we do~_^]  
As she decided to use the microwave for speed, Kagome told them to go sit at the table.  
Souta served some tea, which was ignored.  
He rolled his eyes and got them a soda, which they inhaled.  
Inuyasha smiled "This gives you arush of energy like those herbs Kaede smokes somtimes."  
Kagome stopped a moment "...Nah" she thought dismissing the thought from her mind.  
As soon as she had cooked up a buttload of noodles, Kagome hauled them ontro the table.  
And also put a small tray of eggrolls down.  
Inuyasha and Souta literally dug in to the noodels, making interesting noises as they buried their heads in their bowls.  
Kagome was used to this and continued eating at her own slow pace.  
Souta sat chopsticks in mid air as he stared.  
"You'd better eat that, their lible to eat it right off your plate."  
Kagome said lightly.  
Souta nodded and quickly ate at his plate.   
This was going to be an interesting weekend!  
  
  
  
  
I know ya'll probably think I'm making some of these excuses up... but there really was a tornado a few days ago.  
Plus my Computer is sooo old, we are getting a new one though^_^  
Anywayz you know the deal, consructive critics welcome, tell me what you think.  
I love you all and will have my next chapter up soon.  
Merry CHRIST-mas  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Utter_Innocence 


	10. Going to the Park!

New Moons  
  
By: Dish_Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I am merely using the characters to  
perhaps entertain others  
  
A/N  
Hey,  
So sorry about the whole Souta & Shippou mixup hehe you know what I meant right?^_^;  
I hope you're enjoying my story so far.  
I will continue my other Inu-chan stories....yeah.  
I know I changed my pen name AGAIN! but I have reason trust me^_^  
Anywayz on with the story, and thanks for the concern over the tornado, I   
was born during one,so I love them.  
One word-Fluff  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter X "New Plan"  
  
  
  
After eating, Shippou [not souta!] & Inuyasha were looking quite content,....  
...as content as Inuyasha can look anyway.  
Kagome took the dishes to the sink and decided she would get to them later.  
Honestly after a day of her mother's worrying, Souta's nagging, and cooking all that ramen, she wasn't exactly perky.  
She wandered into the living room, where Souta was showing Inuyasha and Shippou the wonder of video games.  
Inuyasha seemed proud he already knew about this, and it made Kagome smile to see him explaining it to a confused Shippou.  
She sat down on the couch, and watched them play through tired eyes.  
Eventually, five game-overs later, she told herself she would only rest her eyes, as she slid down and curled up, dozing off.  
  
Kagome's eyes popped open, she gasped lightly to see only the lamp beside the  
table lit.  
She couldn't beleive she had slept all throught the night, as she glanced at the clock to see it was five o clock in the morning.  
She felt something hard yet soft at her feet and looked down, and was very surprised by what resided there.  
Inuyasha was curled up at the end of the couch head resting on her feet.  
She blinked and felt abit embaressed, but looking into his beautiful sleeping face, she couldn't deny her feelings for him.   
She sat up, and brushed her hand across his face, smiling as he nuzzled it softly.  
Realizing he wouldn't want her to know,she lay back down and closed her eyes, she had all new things to dream about.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the sun outside of the window, it was still early, everyone was still asleep.  
He softly eased off the couch and brushed Kagome's hair from her face.  
placing a small kiss on her forehead.  
Whenshe was asleep, he could always show his feelings.  
He walked quietly outside, and straight to the tree he had been pinned to.  
It was odd that it still lived, and stood just as mightily.  
He said a silent prayer that this all wasn't a dream, and he still wasn't pinned to the tree in his own time.  
He sighed and went back to the house, sitting and watching Kagome sleep.  
  
Slowly, Shippou and Souta snuck downstairs and peeked around the corner into the living room.  
Inuyasha was sitting in the corner,and Kagome was sleeping on the couch.  
They ran into the room, and jumped on the unsuspecting girl.  
Inuyasha stood to stop them, but just smirked, as Kagome woke with a start and laughed.  
"What are you guys doing?" she laughed, as she tickled Shippou sitting on her stomache.  
He hugged her, "We're hungry Kagome chan." he laughed.  
She yawned and sat up "Well then, We'll just have to find somthing for you."  
she smiled and noticed Inuyasha was sitting in the corner observing them.  
"Good morning." she smiled.  
"Why are you so happy?" Inuyasha growled, feeling abit suspicious.  
Kagome hunched her shoulders "Maybe it's being here with you guys, who knows."  
She then went to the kitchen, Shippou resting on her shoulder.  
"How late did you guys stay up last night?" Kagome asked Souta, as she rummaged through the cupboards.  
Souta closed one eye in thought "It was before midnight, Inuyasha said you wouldnt want us staying up too late, so he told us to get ready for bed."  
Kagome looked at Souta and smiled "Really?" she asked having even more respect for the hanyou.  
"Yeah, he made us all bathe the dishes too." Shippou said pointing to the empty sink.  
Kagome smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha!" she called.  
He only smirked to himself and stayed where he was.  
Kagome finally found some cereal, and convinced Shippou that adult cereal wasn't disgusting, no matter what Souta told him.  
They begged, and finally she agreed they could eat in the living room, but if they spilt anything, they were cleaning it up.  
Inuyasha excepted this different dish and stared at it.  
It was abunch of dry flakes of somthing, and it had milk poured over it.  
But everyone else was munching down, so he did too.  
  
Everyone had been finished a while, Kagome was sitting on the couch, pretending to be watching the many cartoons, while Inuyasha leaned against the front of it, still pondering the box called TV.  
Souta let out an irritating "Kagome! I'm boooorrreeed!"  
Shippou seemed abit hippnotized right now.  
Kagome stood up and thought for a moment "We could go to the park,and get icecream." she said watching Souta's face brighten.  
"Really?" he asked "you haven't taken me there since before you went down the well."  
Kagome nodded "And we'll take Inuyasha and Shippou along."  
"Wait, people around here aren't exactly gonna be waving at us."  
Inuyasha said as if Kagome were and idiot.  
"Thats why your wearing this!" she smiled pulling the beanie from seemingly out of nowhere.  
He put it on then scowled "Why did you cut holes for my ears? doesn't that destroy the point.?"  
Kagome shook her head "I've seen beanies with fake ears on them lately, they are totally kawaii!"  
"Feh."   
Kagome smiled and pat his head "Feh to you too." she said, and took Shippou up stairs.  
Souta wasn't in a daze and could walk, Inuyasha followed slowly.  
Kagome sat Shippou on her bed, and rummaged through her closet.  
Shippou meanwhile fell over, mumbling about TV.  
Kagome soon emerged with a small stuffed animal, and threw it at Shippou. it just bounced off of him though.  
"Kagome?" Souta began staring at the Kistune "Is this what Mom means about not sitting so close to the TV?"   
Kagome hunched her shoulders "I guess,....I never really sat too close."  
They stared at the little demon, for a while until Inuyasha entered.  
He sat in his cross legged postion on the bed and hit Shippou's head.  
"Wake up Baka!"  
Shippou blinked and hit Inuyasha on the nose, before jumping on Kagome's shoulder.  
Inuyasha tryed to grab him, but he ducked behind Kagome's hair, then her waist, then the shoulder again.  
He went so fast, Inuyasha finally just put both hands around Kagome's waist to try and grab him.  
Kagome didn't say a word, just wondered why Inuyasha smelt like flowers.  
Shippou then jumped to the floor and yelled at Souta "NOW!"  
Souta had snuck behind Kagome and snapped a picture.  
Inuyasha's face was surpised and angry.  
Kagome just tryed not to laugh.  
"OK guys enough fun, are we going to the park or not?"   
They quickly nodded and Kagome picked up the stuffed animal again, after Inuyasha let go and sat down with annoyed red cheeks.  
"Shippou can you turn into one of these?" she asked holding up the small lab.  
Shippou nodded, and turned into the very likness, except, he was the size of the toy, and didn't look like a real dog.  
Kagome grabbed a magizine and showed him a picutre of a lab puppy instead.  
Kagome smiled "bigger...mmm bigger....smaller just right!"   
Shippou smiled in victory as Kagome pat his head.  
One had to admit, The dog had an unsually fluffy tail, but oh well.  
Kagome went and got Inuyash'a clothes from the amusment park, memories drifting over her.  
She left the hoodie, figuring it was too warm for such things.  
Inuyasha took them to Souta's room with Shippou and Souta to get dressed.  
Kagome took off her rumpled clothing from the day before, and surveyed her closet.  
Finally she chose a pink sleevless dress, and some sandals.  
She brushed her hair and put on a little makeup.  
Souta was hopping up and down, by the time Kagome found a leash for Shippup.  
[I made that up myself ^_^]  
Inuyasha let Kagome again pull his hair back, liking the feeling of her hands  
in his hair.  
"OK!" she began trying to ignore how good Inuyasha looked, "Lets go."  
They walked the short distance to the park, the jealous girls from the bus, walked by and marveled at the boys hair color change.  
Kagome just smiled and waved.  
Taking Inuyasha's arm, she decided she could falunt it just a little^_^.  
Inuyasha didn't scowl, he was used to Kagome's little impulses, she often leaned on his shoulder or clapsed he arm.  
Besides, it wasn't like he hated it, and maybe he could flaunt it a little..~_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had fun writing this one, The weekend chapters are going to be fun.  
We got the new computer.....so I'm stuck with the old one-_-;  
Actually it's OK, At least I'll be able to write more.  
Anywayz you know the deal, consructive critics welcome, tell me what you think.  
I love you all and will have my next chapter up soon.  
Happy New Year  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Dish_Chan 


	11. Fun at the Park, and a Little Jealousy

New Moons  
  
By: Dish_Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I am merely using the characters to  
perhaps entertain others  
  
A/N  
This chapter is devoted to kagomechan, thanks, I love standing up for Christ.  
and to eddie, who gave me an interesting idea....  
Inu might get a bit annoyed in this chapter.....*coughHojoucough*.  
Anywayz thank you, don't worry, they'll get together soon!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XI "Fun at the Park, and a Little Jealousy"  
  
  
  
  
Shipup and Souta ran ahead of the teens in excitment.  
Kagome watched happily, ignoring the many glares gotten from other girls.  
Inuyasha was staring at the sky, his golden eyes surveying the hapless clouds.  
Kagome led him to a cart, and handed him a cone, calling the others.  
They sat on a bench, and slowly ate their icecream-those who knew better anyway.  
Soon Inuyasha was clutching his head and gritting his teeth.  
"I think I'm being possesd!"he gasped clawing at his hair.  
Kagome stiffled a laugh and pat his back reasuringlly.  
"It's called a brain freeze, remember?" she asked her own thoughts revisiting the time Inuyasha had gobbled up a whole gallon of ice-cream in ten minutes.  
Inuyasha gave a light "Oh yeah...." before clasping his head again.  
She smiled simpatheticly, and rubbed his temples with her warm fingertips.  
He smiled as the pain soon subisded, but frowned when Kagome stopped to look across the park.  
Some boy in kakhi's and a polo shirt was running towards them calling her name.  
She looked up and smiled lightly.  
"Hojou-kun, hello!"  
Inuyasha growled ever so lightly, enough for Kagome to hear and spat his leg.  
Hojou came closer and smiled "Hello, who's your friend?"  
Kagome suddenly looked a loss for words.  
It would hurt Inuyasha if she said he was her cousin, but she didn't want rumors flying around the school....more than there already were anyway.-_-;  
She had an idea and smiled "This is Inuyasha, he's my friend from erm...the country!"   
That would work, even though it was the country a few hundred years in the past....  
Hojou nodded "New to the city?"   
Inuyasha stared at him with annoyed golden eyes, and nodded.  
"Wow, those contacts are interesting!" Hojou said noting Inuyasha cat-like eyes.  
Kagome nodded and laughed nervously "Aren't they, I was thinking of getting some myself."  
Hojou extended some paper and smiled "I brought your homework,you weren't at home, so I came here, and happened to see you!"  
Kagome smiled "Thanks Hojou, that's very..devoted of you" she took the papers and placed them in her bag.  
"I was just going on a walk, would you two like to join me?" He asked a totally innocent expression-too innocent.  
Kagome nodded and pulled Inuyasha up with her, jabbing him lightly as they rose.  
Inuyasha grumpily stalked behind them, watching Souta and Shipup run around on the too green grass.  
Even though the park was more like his time than most things here, it still seemed artificial.  
They walked past two guys who both took in every inch of Kagome before raising brows and exchanging remarks.  
Of course the seemingly fake ears upon the hoodie heard.  
Inuyasha jumped at them and held them both up by the collar.  
"That's MY woman!" he growled causing them both to apoligize.  
"Hey buddy, your'woman' is being stolen." one pointed ahead to Hojou and Kagome who had stopped to observe a fountain.  
Inuyasha growled and charged towards them, stopping right behind Kagome, and smiling innocenlty as she turned to stare at him.  
The guys looked at each other, and decided Kagome Higurashi was officially off limits.  
Hojou was babbling about alot of history stuff, Inuyasha realized some of it was also untrue.  
He yawned and Kagome pat his shoulder turning to him and looking concerned.  
"Oh Inuyasha! you look pale!" she exclaimed pressing her palm to his forhead and then to her own, giving him a pleading look.  
Inuyasha raised a brow, but stood silently as she continued fussing over him.  
"You said you weren't feeling well, and I ignored it, I'm afraid we'll have to get you a drink and sit in the shade."she exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry Hojou, Inuyasha isn't feeling well, we are going to have to go sit down so he can rest."  
Hojou smiled politley "no problem,may I join you?"  
Kagome face faulted but nodded "sure"  
  
Shipup looked up at Souta, "You sure this'll work?" he asked looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"Yeah, I saw it in a movie once." Souta assured him, pushing shipup ahead.  
Shipup trotted up to Kagome and barked panting lightly and staring at her.  
"Did you get off of yourn leash Shi-er....pippy?"  
Inuyasha gave her a look, and she hunched her shoulders, reaching down she clasped the pup's leash.  
Shipup took the advantage and ran around in big circles around Inuyasha and Kagome, who were pushed together....then lost balance and fell into the foutain.  
Shipup unlatched the collar as Souta had taught him, before the fall.  
Souta ran out laughing his head off "Well I saw that in a movie too once!" he said to the pup who barked happily.  
Hojou stood with large eyes, before trying to help Kagome up.  
Most of the leash had come unravled, but still binded their legs together.  
Both lay on their sides, facing each other, eyes still squeezed shut from the fall.  
Inuyasha opened one amber eye to look around and growled.  
"Shi-...pippy!" He yelled.  
The dog ran quickly, followed by a laughing Souta.  
Kagome unravled the leash and stood up twisting the edges of her hair.  
Hojou's eyes grew very large and he stared at the girl, unable to move.  
Kagome gave him a crazy look, but then with an "eeep!" realized you could see through the wet pink fabric, and her underware were as white as snow showing through,she could even make out her bellybutton.  
Inuyasha stood in front of her, and gave any men around an angry glare.  
Hojou took off his polo shirt, revealing an undershirt beneath and gave it to Kagome.  
She gave a muttered and embaressed "Thank you-_-;" before pulling it over her head, it was quite long, considering she didn't have any pants to tuck it into.  
Inuyasha surpirsed her by picking her up, and carrying to to a cherry blossom tree, where he sat down beside her, twisting his own hair.  
Hojou's watch alarm went off, and he sighed "I have to go to my cousin's birthday party, I'll get my shirt later, I hope you're Ok Kagome....I couls stay if-"  
"She's fine!" Inuyasha said abit harshly.   
He left, looking back several times as if to make sure Inuyasha was behaving.  
The breeze got a bit stronger, causing a shower of pink petals to fall around them.  
If you added this to the soft sunlight and flushed cheeks, Kagome was hard not to look at.  
She leaned towards him, and lay her head on his shoulder.  
The petals fell around them, landing in her hair and sticking to the dampness.  
Inuyasha looked up, his cheeks slightly flushed, and a childishly confused look on his face.  
"What just happened?" he asked putting his arm around her comfortingly.  
"I have no idea, but let's just pretend we do."she whispered closing her eyes and sighing contently.  
Inuyasha marveled at how suddenly the rest of the world had faded away.  
He also closed his own eyes and smiled.   
  
Shipup and Souta watched from the bushes and gave each other a high five.  
Or tried until they realized paws weren't best for that.^_^;  
  
  
  
I know, I know, short.  
But it seemed a good place to leave it, plus, I'm going to put up the next chapter sooner than usual.  
Thanks eddie, for the idea of some guys checking Kagome out, that was fun^_^  
I wish I had a cherry blossom tree-_-  
Need more fluff or not?  
I know what your going to say!   
Anywayz you know the deal, Consructive critics welcome, tell me what you think.  
I love you all and will have my next chapter up soon.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Dish_Chan 


	12. Fast Food Follies Keh, thats corny!

New Moons  
  
By: Dish-Chan  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, I am just using them in an attempt to perhaps entertain others.  
Please do not sue me.  
Thank you. *bows*  
  
  
This chapter is for Paige Bailey, I hope you like!  
Thanks guys for the reveiws, I alwasy wondered if this was gonna be a 100 review story.  
  
  
  
Chapter XII "Fast Food Follies" [that is too corny-_-;]  
  
  
The warm breeze ruffled the hair of two young people resting aginast the trunk of a cherry blossom tree.  
Many passerbyers swooned, while their male counterparts rolled their eyes.   
After of few moments, Inuyasha and Kagome relunctantly rose with Shipup and Souta's complaints of hunger.  
Pulling the shirt over her head, Kagome surveryed her now almost dry dress and folded the shirt over her arm, at least you couldn't tell it was wet...  
Souta jumped up and down begging for fast food, whileShippou scratched his ears, and Inuyasha flexed is clawed hands.  
Kagome finally relented, but told Shippou to change into a normal looking kid first.  
"Your tail looks like something a kid would wear anyway." she said, trying in vain to convince herself and Inuyasha.  
They walked down the block, and ignored the odd stares they received.  
Inuyasha clasped Kagome's hand protectivly, and gave every male within twenty feet a death glare.  
Kagome walked, head down, looking tired and somewhat amused.  
They stopped at a burger place, and went in, Souta happily skipping ahead.  
Fishing through her bag, Kagome was glad she had brought the food money her mother had supplied, and took it in her hand.  
Souta was already telling the chashier what he wanted, and Shippou looked quite confused, so Kagome ordered the same for him, and got Inuyasha and herself a cheesburger and fries.  
Kagome payed the cashier, and leaned against the counter, waiting for their order.  
Souta pulled Shippou out to play in one of those ball pits, while Inuyasha watched in curiousity.  
As soon as their order was ready, both children pulled themselves from the plastic germ ridden pit, and ran towards the booth.  
They quickly sat beside each other, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to do the same.  
Inuyasha didn't mind, but had been menatlly scolding himself for letting his feelings shine through, he was getting too soft.  
His thoughts were interupted by Kagome's small hand holding a long yellow object in front of his face.  
Kagome stiffled a laugh, Inuyasha was too kawaii, as he crossed his amber eyes to stare at the french fry she had offered him.  
"It's a potato, but cut into strips and fried, it's called a french fry" she explained popping one in her mouth, but not befroe dipping it in a red substance that looked suspiciosly like blood.  
He dipped his finger into the red substance and smelt it, a blast of spices and tomtatoe met his senses, and he licked it from his claw, then dipped one of the 'fringe fry' in the stuff.  
Kagome smiled "That's ketchup, or as my father used to say catsup"  
Shippou and the hanyou bit into the fry about the same time, and their eyes got very large as they tasted the wonder of fast food.  
The 'catch-up' was a bit strong, and it made Shippou's eyes water.  
A look of sheer pleasure went over theri features as they bit into their hamburgers.  
Souta just sat and watched happily, then remembered what Kagome had told him and quickly devoured his meal.  
When they were almost finished, a small paket of this 'catch-up' met the back of Inuyasha'a head with a dull 'plunk'.  
It would have been OK, but the packet had been open, and red smeared some of his blue white locks.  
OK, Inuyasha wasn't much like Sesshoumaru, but one thing they both didn't exactly love some wise guy staining their beautiful hair.  
Inuyasha turned and glared in the direction the projectile had come from, he could still smell the package  
coming from a smug looking teenage boy, draping his arm around a cheap looking blonde girl.  
Kagome smiled and waved, a sweat drop developing, "Hi Toma, Kyra, ...hehehe"  
The girl rolled her eyes and Toma gave them the finger.  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and looked to Kagome "What does that mean?" he asked.  
She smiled and waved her hands "Oh, um, ......It means Good day!"  
Inuyasha just looked away not sure she was telling the truth, Shippou hadn't noticed and Souta's eyes had grown very large as he stared at the boy in shock.  
Kagome decided her brother needed to get out more often before deciding they shoudl leave.  
They stood and two more packets sailed in their direction, one smearing Shippou, and the other smacking Kagome right in the face.  
"Where'ya find that freak Higurashi?" the girl asked leaning forward on her elbows. "Kind cute...."  
Kagome flushed and shook her head, grabbing a napkin and heading for the door.  
Inuyasha followed and gave them the 'good day' finger, which caused Souta's eyes to again grow large.  
Toma scowled and jumped from the booth with an angry "What in the %^## was that?"  
Inuyasha sighed and said as if Toma were stupid "The %^#%^ Good day finger baka!"  
Toma lunged at the Hanyou, only to be dodged and run nto the wall, he soon regained his composure and started figthing Inuyasha, who was happy some fun was finally comeing out of this day.  
  
Kagome, Kyra, Souta, & Shippou sat silently on a booth, watching the little fight.  
Toma had been thrown to the ground at least fifty times, and Inuyasha was starting to look bored, he did only have the attention span of a 17 year old.  
Toma got up again, and wiped the crimson flow from his lip and nose and gaspd.  
"Y-You're not human...." he stuttered.  
Inuyasha raised a brow[*must stop using that!!!!!] and smirked, "Well only half human...."  
Kyra rose and drug Toma form the building "Come on, we are gonna miss our movie! See you at school Kagome-chan!"   
"Kay!" Kagome waved to her friend, and smiled at Inuyasha who was sucking ketchup from a package.  
Souta and Shippou begged off some extra time to play in the ball pit, and everyone was so afraid of Inuyasha, they had it all to themselves.  
They watched the boys play for a while before Inuyasha looked at Kagome, with large curious eyes.  
"What Inuyasha?" She asked, noticing his questioning glance.  
He cursed under his breath for even considering asking the question,....he thought playing in the pit looked fun.....  
Kagome spared him the embarresment, when she looked longinly at the pit and clasped his hand.  
"Inuyasha...will you jump in with me?" she asked amusment and mischeif once again sparkling in her chocolate eyes.  
He just gave a simple "feh!" and let her slowly lead him to the pit.  
She clasped his hand and smiled "1.....2....3!...*sigh* Inuyasha that means we jump in..whoa!"  
Inuyasha jumped into the pit, pulling Kagome with him, and he found himself, buried neck deep in plastic  
balls.  
Kagome laughed as she 'swam' towards him and settled beside him.   
He looked at her and sighed, when he let himself become soft, she was happier...could that mean she acutally...no, noway.....  
  
Sango stepped into Kaede's hut, and went to the corner, taking the towel from her head as Kagome had taught her, and rubbing her damp tangles.  
Miroku, oddly enough, had actually been here when she returned, either he was getting really good at running back, or he hadn't been spying on her today.......yeah....sure....-_-;  
She sat down before the fire pit and stroked a purring Kirara silently.  
Miroku g;lanced at the girl and tried not to stare, Her hair hung around her face, and her dark eyes reflected the image of the ever hungry flames. [hmm kinda poetic there.....^_^]  
He might not have openly said it, but ever since he had met the girl, there was something very different about her.  
He didn't want to be as perverted around her, though he hid that quite well...  
He wanted to respect and protect her,...she had lost so much.  
Sango looked up and caught him staring, and as their eyes met, for once, she had pulled down the cold hard barrier, she usually put forth.  
This wasn't her usual fighting face, it was her true face.....the loving person she had always been.  
The moment was gone before it had happened, and they both looked down, sighing silently, yet heavily.  
Kaede entered and shook her head, those two, beleive it or not, were wprse than Kagome and Inuyasha about their feelings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Erm, OK this one ended up a lil short an odd.  
I'm having slight writers block, but I'll make it.  
Constructive critics are welcome, and flamers are OK, just please do not be vulgar.  
Thanks to everyone, love ya'll  
  
Ja ne,  
Dish-Chan 


	13. Two more join the fun!

New Moons  
  
By: Dish_Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I am merely using the characters to  
perhaps entertain others  
  
A/N Heheh, I confused ya'll huh?  
Welcome to my always confused lil world, now you know what it's like being blonde! [no offense^_^;]  
The whole Kagome and Kyra thing, you know how teen girls are, we change our minds, one minute hate someone the next love'em, you get it right?  
Um, yes I meant worse, and on the other one, he meant could Kagome really love'em.  
Did I clear everything up?  
Wow, I love ya'll!   
I haven't gotten one flame, and only one constructive critic, I'm so happiful, I'm going to give you-all some fluff!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter erm....hmm????   
  
  
  
After exciting the restraunt, they walked straight home, Shippou tugging on Kagome's sleeve till she bounced from her wandering thoughts and looked down at him questioingly.  
"Kagome, I thought Kyra was you enemy, why did she call you Kagome-Chan?" He asked his green eyes questioing.  
Kagome smiled "We have an on-off friendship....."  
Shippou excepted this, and ran ahead to follow Souta into the house for a rousing game of playstation, though he didn't really understand it.  
Inuyasha had gone back to his grouchy self, they had realized this when half way home, he had ripped off the beanie and complained cursingly of it itching his head.  
Kagome wondered if the different food was makng his stomache ache "It was fun while it lasted....." she murmured eyes temporarily scanning the well house.  
Inuyasha also examined the small shack, his ears twitching.  
Both were very surpirsed to see Miroku emerge, followed by a red Sango.  
  
Earlier  
  
Sango walked along the familiar forrest path, the sun bathing her cheeks in a warm glow, the setting sun making an excellent backgournd.  
Her dark eyes, though seeming calm and hapless, surveyed and darted to every suspicious noise.  
Kirara sat poised and balanced on her shoulder, large red eyes half closed in contentness.  
As the well came into view, Sango noted how a few rays of sunlight, always made it through the tree canopies and showered the well in golden streams.  
The wind rustled, and she saw many delicate petals dance across the scene before her, it seemed to reveal Kagome and Inuyasha's love.  
Anyone who met here so often, and had met each other through the enchanting well, would have to fall for each other.  
She sat silently in the lush grass at the base of the wooden structure, and sighed contently leaning against the source of their shard detector.  
"I wonder though......" she whispered aloud, noting how childish her voice sounded.  
A familiar clanking of golden rings on a staff, caused her to grimace and look forward.   
Miroku walked up the path, a soft looking article of clothing clasped in his hand, his face showing surprise then pleasure at seeing her.  
She stood and stared at the sweater he held so closely, as if it were more dear than life.  
Miroku followed her eyes and nodded "I thought I should take Lady Kagome's sweater back to her."  
Sango gave him a look and crossed her arms "You want to see the other girls wearing skirts lik hers......"  
Miroku looked away "I'm hurt you would even suspect such a thing."  
"Miroku I don't think it will let you down the well." She murmured staring into the darkening pit.  
He smiled slyly "Shippou, Inuyasha, and Souta can, I have her sweater."  
And with that he jumped down the well, Leaving the girl to shake her head and smile at the dull thud heard after a moment.  
She smiled "Come Kirara" The little demon smiled, in her own little Kirara way, and followe her mistress to climb down the well.  
Sango squienched her eyes in the darkness, and knelt by the monk, who's pride was more bruised than his body.  
Taking the sweater Sango sighed "Souta can go through because he and Kagome share the same blood, and Inuyasha just does, Shippou changed into Kagome.....and Kagome has shards."  
Miroku let out a muttered "Soooo?"  
Sango shook her head and smiled, "Kagome leant me this in case of an emergency." She said holding up a smaller shard.  
The small jewel fragment started glowing and Sango found it was burning her hand, and dropped it.  
they both gasped as everything was blue and wavy, like swimming through very thick air.  
Miroku sat up and put his arm protectivley around the distracted Sango, who was glancing around her.  
Suddenly, the dark, interior returned and the shard stopped glowing.  
Miroku picked it up and glanced around, while Sango blushed widly as she noticed how close he was to her.  
The moment would have been so romantic, if the baka hadn't taken the oppritunity to cop a feel.  
She smacked him with her fist, since her weapon was back in the Sengoku Jidai, and climbed out in a annoyed manner.  
  
Present  
  
Sango saw weathered Kagome and a modern clothed Inuyasha staring at them suspciously.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha growled, not exactly loving the imposers on their little walk.  
Sango sighed "Miroku, insisted on bringing you this..." She extended the sweater and smiled weakly.  
Kagome sighed "Not exactly an emergency,.......but oh well, come on in."  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other and ran ahead to the house, pushing each other as they ran, like two children anxious to see the unknown.  
Kagome smiled and followed, Inuyasha stood wondering what the others were excited about.  
Sango and Miroku both stood stil in the doorway, eyes taking in every inch of Kagome's habitat.   
Shippou bounded in from another room and smiled "Sango & Miroku!"  
Hearing this, Souta flipped off his playstation and followed.  
Kagome watched and smiled, blocking out the thought of never meeting these people.  
Suddenly a pierceing ring was heard and everyone but Kagome and Souta jumped.  
Kagome asured them it was normal and ran to get the phone.  
"Moshi Moshi,..........Oh hi Mom, Yes I'm fine, you?"  
Inuyasha and the others stared at Kagome as she talked into odd little bone looking thing.  
Shippou smiled and proudly exclaimed "That is a foeg!"  
"ahhhh...." was heard in response except for Inuyasha and Souta who rolled their eyes.  
Kagome continued talking with her mother, until a loud explosion of music, and a few screams were heard.  
She sighed "No Mom, I'm not having party.......no, it's just the guys,....yeah see you monday love you...bye"  
She put down the reciever and walked into the living room and gasped, in that little time, they had turned the room upsidedown.  
Sango was aqaunting Buyo and Kirara, except Buyo insisted on clinging to a surpised Inuyash's face.   
Miroku, though at first afraid of the TV, was now staring at a pretty woman in a tight red dress walk across the screen.  
Shippou was sorting through a bowl of M&Ms, matching the colors up, before popping them in his mouth, and Souta was jumping on the couch, dancing to the blarring music from the stereo,  
Kagome suddenly wished the 'S' word would work on all of them, and sighed.  
She turned the TV & stereo off, took the M&Ms from Shippou, sat Souta down,and pried Buyo from Inuyasha's face.  
"Souta, why don't you teach the others how to play your video games?" she asked dropping the cat.  
Inuyasha looked very annoyed, and winced at the cat scratches covering his face, though already starting to fade.  
Kagome took him to the kitichen and gave him his favorit thing besides ramen, a pickle, and took the advantage to do someting she always wanted to.  
She made sure he was happily munching on the pickle before scratching his ears as she would a dog.  
Inuyasha was at first going to yell at her, but it felt really good, and his foot was urged to stomp repeatedly.  
Kagome burst into laughter and pat his head "I always wondered if that would work....." she then left to get the others, leaving a suddenly very lonely hanyou behind.  
Sango's scream was heard along with Souta's light cry, causing Kagome to hurry back.  
Souta had been carrying the large candle, the kind with four wicks, and pretending he was his grandfather, chanting and acting silly.  
Sadly the wrinkle in the rug caused him to slip, cuasing hot wax to shower Sango, resulting in a cry of pain.  
Kagome whacked Souta, and sent him to his room, ignoring his apoligies.  
"Miroku, please keep Inuyasha and Shippou out of trouble." she said tiredly, leading Sango upstairs.  
Kagome soon realized Sango had cried out in surprise more than pain, and the wax had mostly only stained her Kimono.  
She opened her closet and clasped a mini skirt like the one she had worn to the amusment park, but brown and a long sleeved white top, that laced at the collar and handed it to the tohji.  
Sango examined the clothes for a moment and bit her lower lip "Won't this make Miroku worse?" she murmured.  
Kagome let out a exasperated sigh and nodded "Probably, but that's all I really have for you."  
Sango nodded "Thank you, I am grateful."  
Kagome left the girl to get dressed, and changed into some blue jeans and a nice top.  
When returning, she smiled, Sango looked great in the clothing, but seemed embaressed at the amount of leg she was revealing.  
Sango had started shaving when she noticed Kagome doing it and had borrowed her razor, it made her legs feel nicer, so she had taken up the habit.  
Both went back downstairs and Miroku nearly fell from the chair he was sitting in, "Are you alright Hoshi-sama?" Sango asked lifting a brow.  
"Hehe fine...." he murmured.  
"Why are you dressed like a man?" Inuyasha suddenly piped up seeing Kagome.  
Kagome sighed and sat down "In my time it's exceptavle for women to wear pants....anymore questions?"  
As about three were said at once the girl sighed "OK one at a time......."  
It suddenly seemed decided that the others were staying....this was going to be interesting.  
  
  
  
Short?  
I know, writers block......  
You know me, Critics welcome, but please be constructive and not mean thanks.  
I know it was like last Sunday, but happy Sanctity Of LifeDay!  
Stop Abortion!  
Oh, we just got the DVD of the first movie in, it is so kawaii, even though the subtitles are totally wrong sometimes.  
I don't wanna give it away, but at the very end after the credits, Inuyasha is sitting under a tree making Buyo Dance!It is so cute, and he is talking to Kagome about pickles.  
You have to see it!  
Toki o Koeru Omoi!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Dish-Chan 


	14. A Different Kind of SLumber Party

New Moons  
  
By: Dish_Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the game Clue, I am merely using the characters to  
perhaps entertain others  
  
A/N OK, more questions.  
I know Inu's hair is considered silver, but my brother insists it is blue, and it does look blue sometimes, like Ryoko's.  
Kagome made Sango wear her mini skirt, because Kagome doesn't own many jeans plus she wanted to see how Sango liked her clothes.  
To Lindy*girl, I and my brother got the movie for a total of like $19.00, that's S&H and everything.  
The best place to get them is www.discountanimedvd.com   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14 "A different kind of slumber party"  
"I think Kikyou did it, with the stick in the bathroom!"  
"Shippou, there isn't a bathroom........"  
"Oh, by the well then^_^"  
Kagome sighed as none in the little circle had the cards, and once again Shippou had beaten them at Clue.  
It had been one hour since Miroku and Sango had arrived; Miroku had looked at every fashion magazine he could find and was leaning against the couch, with large blue eyes glued to one of Kagome's few teen magazines.  
Sango had insisted Kagome let her wear the jeans, so they had switched outfits.  
The demon exterminator was now listening to Shippou as he explained how easy the game was.  
Souta, was eating yet another cookie, and looking abit sick.  
Inuyasha was getting bored because Shippou was so good at this game he really didn't understand, who cares if some one got murdered?  
And why would the killer be stupid enough to hang around with all these rich people?  
He had to admit since Kagome had edited the game abit it was easier, but most of them guessed Naraku every time and were wrong.  
The hanyou had more important things on his mind anyway, tomorrow night was the new moon, and that meant he was going to go all soft if he didn't watch it.  
Kagome is kinda cute when she is tired though...ugh!" he shook his head dismissing the tempting thought.  
The girl in question was sitting on the couch, looking somewhat worried, but happy.  
Kagome got up and sighed, somehow it felt like an ordinary day.  
She looked quietly at Inuyasha, but when his ears flicked and his gaze met hers, she looked away quickly flushing slightly.  
Sango suddenly let out a cry and smacked Miroku.  
The dazed young man stared at her "What? I didn't touch you!"  
Sango gave him a look, "Well someone did-_-!" This caused them to launch into an argument, which developed into Souta and Shippou arguing over the game.  
Kagome discovered Buyo had been playing with a loose string on Sango's pants and had pounced her backside, as he was fixing to repeat.  
She was trying to explain this to the girl but just got caught up in the argument.  
Inuyasha sat curiously watching the group, Buyo hanging on his shoulder.  
Inuyasha disappeared out the door, stepping into the warm evening air.  
Kagome looked up from the verbal brawl and noticed him gone.  
Slowly rising, she followed the hanyou outside and stood at the door watching his back as he stare at the great time tree.  
His hair gleamed and seemed to be born of the moon, his golden eyes locked on the place he had once been pierced to the tree.  
"I wonder,........if it had never happened." he breathed.  
'He's thinking about her..........' Kagome thought trying to tell herself the only reason Inuyasha ever kissed her was her resemblance to Kikyou.  
She leaned against the inside of the door and clasped her stomach as if given a painful blow.  
A lone tear slipped down her cheek "I couldn't help it,.....who wouldn't fall in love with you?" she whispered "I'm so naive..."  
Inuyasha's ears perked, and he felt his stomach sink deeper than it ever had.  
Had he really hard that?  
Kagome loved him!  
But why did he feel so horrible?  
He walked back into the house, passing the girl by the doorway whom made a vain effort to wipe the pain stricken look from her soft face.  
Being confused Inuyasha again pretended he didn't care.  
When they walked back to the living room, Sango was looking guilty as she put ice on Miroku's head filled with pop-knots.  
"Heheh It was the cat....all along." Sango said lightly.  
Shippou and Souta could be heard from the kitchen munching on something.  
"Guys no! I'm ordering Pizza!" Kagome exclaimed running towards the kitchen.  
Miroku sighed as Sango pat his cheek "Are you OK?"   
He opened his blue eyes and got a puppy dog look on his face," I told you, but you didn't believe me........you hate me!"  
Sango's eyes grew wide and she shook her head "No Hoshi-sama, it is just the evidence is always mounted up against you so."  
Miroku's bottom lip trembled a little.  
Sango rolled her eyes "Ok, I was wrong you aren't ALWAYS a pervert, and I misjudged you, I am sorry!"  
At his persistent sad little gaze, she leaned over and pecked his cheek, of course given the opportunity Miroku put his arms around her and kissed her quite hard.  
Inuyasha decided he didn't want to see the pain given to his pal, so he excused himself to the bathroom.   
Miroku stopped kissing the girl, and waited for the beating he was to receive.  
But Sango didn't move, instead she sat in shock, face red and hands clasped to it.  
She rolled her dark eyes to look at him, and slowly rose "I need some air."  
Kagome emerged from the kitchen two sticky boys under her arms and plopped them on the couch.  
She noticed Miroku's dumbfounded expression and Sango's exit.  
'So many things are happening...' she thought watching Inuyasha walk quietly downstairs.  
There was a moment of silence before the doorbell rang.   
Inuyasha lay back his ears and growled, eyes darting from Kagome to the door.  
Kagome laughed and patted his head answering the door.  
Before she could open the door, she heard a dismayed cry and Sango's war cry.  
"Don't tell me she...."  
Kagome opened the door to see Sango glaring at the unconscious pizza man.  
"Kagome, this man was lurking around, he was trying to get in!" she exclaimed kicking the poor boys shoulder.  
Kagome freaked "Sango! He was supposed to come, he was bringing the food!"  
Sango's cheeks colored and her eyes got small "Oh......"  
Kagome drug the boy into the house and lay him on the couch, Taking the pizza and placing it in the floor.  
After putting a damp rag on the boys head,(and making sure he was still breathing) they settled down to eat.  
The four feudals stared at the pizza and poked at it cautiously, Kagome picked up a piece, too annoyed to explain, and began eating it.  
Inuyasha soon found an immense love of this 'peetsa' and ate a whole one by himself.  
After eating four boxes, they all decided to get some sleep.  
Kagome was quite surprised to see that it was already 8:30.  
"Shippou you keep an eyes on everyone, I am going to take a bath." The girl commanded rising.  
Sango followed after her "I'm going too...."  
As the girls disappeared upstairs, the left males stared at each other.  
"Magazines!"  
"Road trip!"  
"Food!"  
"Clue!"  
They all exclaimed in unison looking at each other.  
"I know, since you guys obviously hurt Kagome and Sango's feelings, lets make them something!" Shippou exclaimed jumping into the air.  
"We hurt their.......what!?" Inuyasha asked the fleeting image of Kagome's tear, entering his mind.  
Shippou and Souta grabbed their hands and pulled them into the kitchen.  
"Trust me, I'm cute, I know these things."  
"Kagome, I can tell something's up, what's the matter?" Sango asked as she watched her friend enter the 'shower'.  
Kagome sighed "I guess I'm just tired,. It's been a long weekend...."  
Sango shook her head "It's Inuyasha isn't it?"  
Kagome looked at her friend from behind the glass for a few minutes before her head fell, and tears escaped her tight hold on them.  
"What did he do to you Kagome?" Sango asked angrily her eyes blazing.  
"No-nothing,.....that's just the problem,....I love him, and he only likes me because of Kikyou."  
Sango rose and sighed "But Kagome, when he looks at you........" the girl shut her mouth and looked down.  
Kagome poked her head out the corner of the door and gave her friend a curious stare as bubbles covered her black hair.  
Sango smiled sadly and continued "He looks at you,.......the way I always dreamed one man would look at me."  
Her cheeks colored and she bowed her head.  
Kagome froze as small droplets of water splattered the floor.  
What had Inuyasha said?  
The night in the Ferris wheel, something about Kikyou...........  
Downstairs, the kitchen was covered in dirt and a few weeds.  
"Who's idea was this again?" Shippou asked wiping a smudge of dirt from his cheek.  
"Yours baka!" Inuyasha said his fist once again coming in contact with Shippou's cranium.  
The males of the house had tried to make bouquets for the girls, but instead, they had dug up half of Mrs.Higurashi's flower bed, and had made a mess of the kitchen.  
They looked around wondering if they could clean up the enormous mess in time.  
But just as Souta's hand touched a dish rag, they could hear Kagome and Sango making their way downstairs.  
They each quickly scrounged up what they could of the wilted flowers, and extended them as the girls entered the door way, both wearing pajamas.  
"Were, sorry if we-" Shippou and Souta jabbed Miroku and Inuyasha in the ribs so they would recite with them.  
"Hurt your feelings mumble mumble"   
Sango and Kagome looked at the flowers before them and both looked at each other before bursting into an array of laughter.  
"You guys....can clean this up." Kagome gasped as she and Sango excited to the living room, but not without grabbing their flowers.  
Ok like?  
Sorry it has taken me like 50 years (to exaggerate) to get this up.  
Family probs, it snowed again, and spring is finally coming.  
One or two more chappy's left^_^  
Then I can get back to 'not sit treatment' and 'sweet dreams'  
Thanks for your reviews love you all!  
To be mature, is to accept imperfections^_^  
Ja ne,  
  
Dish-Chan 


	15. New Moons

New Moons  
  
By: Dish_Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; I am merely using the characters to Perhaps entertain others  
  
A/N Sugoi! I'm sooo happy I wrote this fic, I have the greatest idea for a new one too^_^ But I promise not to neglect my other stories "Martial Artist's Honor"! lol, anyway I want to thank alllll my reviewers again, you guys have been so great, I am going to write Inuyasha fics till I'm fifty.......uh maybe.....~_~; *SIGH* I am trying not to cry here, but this is the last chapter ;_; and I just hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did. I don't think I'm allowed to make this chapter just a large rant, so here's the*gasp* last one. I love you! Note to self: Less Mountain Dew!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15 "New Moons"  
  
Pointing blades of sunlight stabbed at Kagome's lids until they opened, and she groggily sat up. Sango was curled up on the floor of her room, insisting she found the ground more comfortable than the bed Kagome offered. Shippou and Souta had retired to Souta's room after cleaning up the kitchen with Miroku and Inuyasha who were occupying her mother and grandfather's rooms. Kagome silently rose and walked towards her calendar, eyes glued to the days date. Among her small scratchings of things to remember, only one thing rested on today's date in print, "New Moon" She took a step back and blank her eyes in surprise. She usually kept up with the new moon, but it had taken her by surprise this time. A fleeting image of the Ferris wheel crossed her mind only long enough to make her feel very ill. Sango awoke from the floor, and moaned a tired "Morning already?". Kagome laughed softly "You sound like Souta." she said throwing a pillow at her friend. Sango sat up and dodged the attack easily before walking to the bathroom. Kagome sighed as she glanced out onto the sun drenched shrine 'I hope that Pizza guy got back safely....' she thought. They had ushered him out the door when he came to, and told him he had been hit by a falling limb. She laughed to herself and changed into some shorts, it seemed warm today, and a small black t-shirt, with read simply across the front "Toki o koeru omoi". She threw her hair back over her shoulder, and quietly walked downstairs. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch half asleep, as Souta and Shippou glued their small eyes to the television. Sango came down the stairs followed by Miroku, who seemed well rested and happy. Kagome sighed as she looked around the house "OK, Grandpa is coming home tonight, and the house is a mess!" she exclaimed. Souta looked up lazily and rolled his eyes "I think you and Sango should do the cleaning for once" he said smartly looking back to the TV. Kagome was quite annoyed by this, but Sango just took her arm "Come on Kagome-Chan, we'll make it fun!" Kagome sighed and reluctantly followed her friend. Sango entered the kitchen and sighed "This is what they call clean?" Even for someone who had never seen a modern kitchen, it was evident that the males had not done an efficient job. Kagome took a few bottles from beneath the counter and also filled a bucket with water and suds. Sango looked unsure, so Kagome handed her a mop and instructed her in what to do. Sango had been mopping for a few minutes when she stopped and stared at Kagome who was looking very thoughtful. "What is it Kagome?" she asked holding the mop beside her as she might a bo. Kagome batted her eyes, exciting her daydream and laughed lightly "It's silly...." Sango laughed "Looked pretty interesting to me, the way you were in a daze." Kagome laughed and explained herself "When I was a kid, there were theses shows, and when people cleaned up they would tie brushes to their feet and skate across the floor instead of mopping." Sango laughed and rolled her eyes to lock onto her sponges. Kagome also looked at them in interest.  
  
"I wonder what their laughing so much about..." Miroku pondered eyeing the kitchen doorway curiously. Inuyasha growled and rolled over on the couch "Women are stupid no telling......" Miroku smiled slyly "I personally like them myself...." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and rose to follow the monk towards the kitchen. They both face faulted to see Sango give Kagome a push, who in turn, slid across the soapy floor and fell to her backside laughing. Sango who also had sponges tied to her feet, would then repeat with herself slipping across the tile. "What in the H-" Inuyasha began, but was interrupted by Shippou's gleeful "Sugoi!" as the kitsune jumped into the sudsy floor laughing. But since he had not looked before he leapt, he slid into a bucket, which rolled full of Shippou, to Inuyasha's feet and stopped. The little demon smiled up and Inuyasha and laughed "Join us?" Miroku silently rolled up his sleeves "It is only right of me to help the girls clean up, after all I helped make the mess." with that the priest walked towards them but slipped and ended up draped over a bewildered Sango's lap. Kagome laughed and thought to herself, that fate must want Sango and Miroku together more than anyone else. She snuck a glance at the silvery blue haired boy whom was trying not to smirk, and wondered what fate had in store for them. Kagome was brought back to the presence by a loud noise, and looked to see Miroku, who sat across the kitchen, smiling despite the red slap mark across his left cheek. Sango was glaring at him from behind her flaming cheeks hands brought up to hide everything but her piercing eyes. Inuyasha picked up Shippou and kicked the monk, "You always have to ruin it don't you?" Miroku sat up and dusted himself off sitting in a kneeling position with his eyes closed he simply answered "How am I to stop my natural instincts?" Sango growled and threw a soapy sponge in his direction, which he dodged, therefore it flew straight into and on the face of Kagome's very surprised grandfather. Kagome eeped in surprise "Ji-chan! Why are you back so early?" peeling the wet, once alive sea creature from his face he sighed. "I came back because I wanted to get a head start fixing this place up before your mother got home" Kagome laughed embarrassedly and scratched the back of her head. "Why don't you and your friends go through the well, you won't be much help here." he sighed tiredly and searched for some dry towels. Happy to escape responsibility, Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and ran to the living room to get her backpack she had left in the hall closet. Souta happily accompanied them, and showed Shippou the odd souvenir his grandfather had brought him. Kagome claiming she forgot something ran back to the kitchen "Grandpa?" she asked softly watching the old man wipe up the floor. "Yes Kagome?" "Thanks,...I love you." "You too Kagome, now go have fun." Kagome planted a kiss on his cheek before walked back to the well house, where Souta curiously asked why she was wearing sponges on her feet.  
The sky was slowly starting to darken, and golden streaks filtered through the darkening blue, accompanied by a few stray wisps pf clouds, to make quite a beautiful scene. Inuyasha uncomfortably stared up at the sky in annoyance and fiddled with his sword. Kagome wanted to comfort him, but something kept her from doing so as she watched him look into the darkening depths of blue. 'He doesn't love you! he only kissed you because the way you resemble her.......' she mentally screamed, though for some reason her heart wouldn't listen, it instead lurched back and forth causing her to feel ill whenever Kikyou's face was seen in her mind. What HAD Inuyasha said about Kikyou that night? she couldn't remember..... Sango could tell Kagome was having a hard time and placed her hand upon the girl shoulder. Kagome looked at her and smiled, while Miroku wondered what all the female bonding was about. The group huddled closely around the fire, rain had greeted them when they arrived and poor Kagome had fallen face first into a mud puddle. Though the rain had ended, Kagome's clothes had been doomed and she had bought a rich emerald green Kimono, with a black sash and long sleeves. The villager had gladly sold her the expensive garment for a few candy bars and an electric toothbrush. One couldn't deny the sharp intake of breath that was heard from Inuyahsha's direction as he saw the way the kimono added Kagome's beauty. Kaede was suddenly seen walking up the path, where they were camping not far from the village. Before the woman could reach them, a bright light flashed and Inuyasha sat human, raven hair framing his angry face. Kagome's heart fell to her stomach and she closed her eyes mentally begging her cheeks not to flush. Kaede stopped only a moment to watch the transformation before greeting them and quietly sitting down. "Is everything alright in the village?" Sango asked, her hand moving to rest on her large boomerang which lay behind her. "Yes, everything is fine, I have come to ye because there is talk of a shard nearby." For the first time that evening Inuyasha perked up and looked interested. "A demon was just killed by some villagers in a cave nearby, and they said a jewel shard lies somewhere within the darkness, but they could not find it." Kagome smiled and looked up "I bet I could find it easily." she said her hand moving involuntarily to the shards around her neck. "Aye, but it is better ye go tomorrow, when Inuyasha can protect ye, I think no demons know of it as of yet." Kagome nodded and flashed a quick glance at Inuyasha "You're right, we can go tomorrow." she said. Inuyasha growled and rose, stomping off into the darkness. "Inuyasha! What's the matter?" Kagome cried running after him before Kaede would stop her. "She may be just what he needs right now." Miroku said stopping Sango from following.  
  
Panting, Kagome followed Inuyasha and grabbed his arm "Inuyasha what is it?" she asked staring at him. He hid his eyes with his bangs and shook his head jerking his arm away "This stupid human form, I won't be able to protect you,...you could very well get killed staying here you know!'' Kagome shook her head "So you want me to leave........well too bad, cause I'm not!" she lifted her head and looked bravely at him. He glared at her "Will you ever listen just once?" Kagome laughed softly and shook her head "No, I can't if it means leaving you..." Inuyasha gasped lightly and looked at her tear filled eyes "Kagome?" She smiled softly at him though her mind kept screaming 'NO NO NO he loves Kikyou!!!!!!!' Kagome drew back slightly and turned away. Inuyasha wanted to reach out and embrace her, to keep her safe forever, but his mind kept telling him. 'Don't let you soft side show! She'll only die just like the other one! don't!' The thought of Kikyou's death went through his head, but he found he no longer felt the way he used to for her, but since she was on his mind he made a lethal mistake. "Kikyou,.......I mean Kagome!" Kagome turned around and he couldn't deny seeing the utter look of pain in her eyes, she looked as though someone had stuck a spear right through her. "I knew it..." she whispered turning and fleeing, her crystalline tears glimmering as they fell from her terrified eyes. "Kikyou! she's all you care about! I can't stand you Inuyasha!" Inuyasha gasped "Ka-kagome, you don't understand I want you.....I've always wanted you!" But the girl had ran too far ahead, blindly running into the woods, till she came to the sacred tree, and fell to the ground. caressing the trunk with her fingers she stared at it through tear filled eyes "This-this is where it all started.....CURSE YOU!" she yelled her caressing hand balling into a fist and pounding upon the wood.  
  
Shippou and Souta were coming back from a village child's house, when they saw Kagome running fiercely towards the forest. ".......She was crying" Souta said as they sat down nearby. "Looks like Inuyasha ruined all of our hard work again, we'll have to follow Kagome and find a way to get them back together." Shippou said crossing his arms in thought. "What are you two doing?" Sango asked emerging from the darkness with Kirara and Miroku. "We saw Kagome! she was crying!" Shippou exclaimed "You can be sure it's Inuyasha's fault!" Sango sighed and looked to Miroku who hunched his shoulders, while Kirara wandered off towards the forest.  
Kagome had been crying for quite some time when she heard a soft noise and felt a soft tail brush her arm. She looked up to see Kirara staring up at her with large, caring, red eyes. Kagome pet the small creature and smiled sadly "How are you Kirara?" The small demon was about to respond with another mew, but something caught Kagome's eyes. She gasped aloud as she saw Kikyou's small soul capturing demons heading in their direction. "Oh! I can't face Kikyou now! Quick Kirara let me ride you!" she exclaimed and hopped on the now large cat's back. Kirara carried Kagome up to the tree top, where she got off and sat on a large branch, the demon transformed and sat beside her, watching curiously. Kikyou came into the clearing, staring at the sacred tree deelpy. The paled woman was about to touch it, when a running human boy suddenly emerged from the bushes "Kagome?" he exclaimed breathlessly. Kagome recognized Inuyasha's voice and suddenly didn't want to be here with both of them. Inuyasha halted and stared at Kikyou as if afraid and took a step back "Ki- kikyou?" he faltered. She looked at him and smiled softly "Inuyasha, you are human, is this what you would have been like if we had not been thwarted?" she asked observing him carefully. Inuyasha just looked at her "Have you seen Kagome?" he asked trying to escape the subject. "You can still stay with me you know," she continued extending her slender hand "You can stay with me forever." Kagome held her breath as she watched Inuyasha stare at her hand deeply. " I'm sorry Kikyou," he said bowing his head slightly, as Kikyou looked confused. He rose his head and smiled sadly "But, I love Kagome....I could never love anyone else...." Kikyou took a step backward and looked distraught "But you once loved me did you not?" Inuyasha nodded, his sad smile still gracing his lips "But Fate wouldn't have it, it wasn't mean to be...." He stared at the tree for a long time and looked back "Once Kagome told Shippou: Sometimes you get what you want but it's not what you think, then you get what you need......and I need Kagome more than anything else.....even the Shikon Jewel is worthless compared to her." Kikyou nodded and walked slowly away "If this is how you want it.....but you know she will die eventually...your half demon, you'll surely outlive her." Inuyasha looked straight at her "Then I'll go with her!" Kikyou gave him an angry glare before disappearing, her serpent like demons flying into the sky. Inuyasha sighed and sat beneath the tree " Now if only I could tell Kagome." Shocked beyond words, Kagome motioned for Kirara to transform and climbed onto her back kicking her sides. The large demon soared into the air Kagome clutching her fur and trying not to cry. "Kirara, I-I remember what Inuyasha told me now......" she whispered as his words whispered through her memory. "Who's Kikyou?" She gasped "Why couldn't I just look ahead instead of into the past?" Her words still haunted her: 'Kikyou! she's all you care about! I can't stand you Inuyasha!' "I can't face Inuyasha now!" "Kirara take me to the cave Kaede was speaking of, maybe a jewel shard will give me the courage."  
  
Kirara slowly landed in front of the eerie looking mouth of the cave and mewed forebodingly. Kagome ignored this and was glad she had kept up with her bow and arrows all this time. "I can do this!" Kagome said softly entering the cave and disappearing into the darkness. Instead of following, Kirara jumped into the air, hurrying to go find Inuyasha and the others.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Souta all glared at Inuyasha as he returned to the camp fire dejectedly. "I can't find her anywhere...." he said staring into the fire sadly. The others were about to attack him with angry questions but Kirara's arrival stopped them all. "What is it Kirara?" Sango asked patting the creature's large head. Inuyasha, whom was able to understand Kirara best, looked at the large demon "Kirara have you seen Kagome?" Kirara roared and scooped Inuyasha onto her back with her head and soared off. "I suppose we should follow." Miroku said, but then realized the others were already running in Kirara and Inuyasha's direction.  
  
Kagome made her way through the darkness, she silently scolded herself for not bringing a torch. It had not been hard, the only thing she had killed were a few small spider demons, which she had simply impaled on her arrow. Sitting down on who knows what, she sighed and glanced around the pitch blackness. The girl sighed and leaned against the cold stone, raking her fingers through her hair in annoyance, she closed her eyes. "Maybe this kimono isn't best for caves" she murmured, wondering if her other clothes were dry yet. She opened her eyes and scanned the darkness for a moment, for the first time realizing how dangerous this was, but chasing the thought from her mind. she was about to consider trying to find a way out, when something caught her eye. "Aha!" she exclaimed following the soft pink glow in the distance. Feeling her way towards the glow, Kagome smiled happily as she clasped the shard in her fingertips, though pricking herself in the process. Absentmindedly sticking her finger in her mouth, she crawled towards the direction she had come. Humming to herself Kagome found that she was suddenly becoming uncomfortable in the quite dark. A low rumble caused her to jump, hitting her head in the process. "Oww!" she moaned, rubbing her head before gasping as green eyes glowed from the distance. "uhoh..." she murmured realizing she had left her bow and arrows behind.  
Inuyasha jumped down from Kirara, running blindly into the cave and cursing as he soon found himself in total dark. He felt his way around for a while before he tripped over something lying alone on the ground. He growled and picked up the object fingering it in annoyance, he gasped to find it was Kagome's bow. Setting it gently against the damp wall, he continued on, calling her name, but only hearing his echoes in reply. He continued, the damp air in the cave mingled with many scents, mostly water and bats, and he again wished he were in his better form. He suddenly bumped his head and cursed again, lowering himself to a crawling position, his hand landed in something wet, causing him to instantly bring it up to his nose. Rolling his eyes as no scent reached his nostrils, he hesitantly stuck it to the tip of his tongue and cringed as the irony taste of blood exploded through his senses. Even in his human form he was sure it was human blood, and most likely Kagome's at that. He crawled forward as fast as he could, and soon heard echoes of deep growls coming from further in the distance. Soon he arrived in a larger room where he could stand, and found a small amount of light filtering in through a hole in the roof of the cave. "Kagome?" he called snarling at the thought of her in danger. "Inuyasha!!!!" he heard her frightened call "Hellp!" He leapt towards the call, but was slammed to the ground by a strong force. He turned around and squinted in the dim light to see a large reptile demon with glowing green eyes, it looked at him hungrily and again attacked, though Inuyasha managed to dodge it this time. He now saw Kagome, she was plastered to a wall by some kind of white substance. Inuyasha drew his sword, though he knew it would do little good, perhaps he could keep the demon at bay until sunrise, though it seemed it had not even reached midnight yet, The demon leapt at him and the boy barley dodged, a claw grazing him in the process. "Inuyasha! don't let it lick you!" Kagome exclaimed frantically waving what she could of her bound wrists. Inuyasha nodded but the distraction gave the demon enough time to wrap it's slimy tongue around his ankle and pull him forward. Inuyasha growled and stuck the Tetsusaiga deeply into the creature's eyes, causing it to wretch in pain. Inuyasha jumped up and got back into stance but found his left ankle, where the demon had grabbed him to be bonded by the same hard white substance that held Kagome to the wall. Dragging his leg, Inuyasha jumped into the air and brought his weapon down upon the creature, but it's hard skin simply deflected the hit and caused Inuyasha to receive yet another blow from a mighty claw. Kagome's eyes were now brimming with tears as she realized this was all her fault. She clenched her fists as she watched Inuyasha being beaten by the creature, only to feel a sharp stab in her palm. Kagome gasped as she realized the shard was still resting in her hand, evidently the demon was more interested in eating her then having it. She suddenly had an idea and cried out "Inuyasha! catch!" Inuyasha turned and barley caught the jewel fragment flying towards him. "Inuyasha, remember when Sango used the jewel to fight you? do the same now!" she cried smiling as she tried to free herself. Inuyasha stared at the jewel only a moment before thrusting it into his chest, wincing slightly. Suddenly empowered by the jewel he smiled deviously and lunged at the demon who seemed to realize the power, and in turned opened it's mouth widely as if to catch Inuyasha within. Taking this chance, he jumped into the mouth and sliced through the demon's throat, causing a shower of crimson rain to spill over the interior of the cave. Kagome screamed in both horror and gladness at this victory, wriggling in her tight binds. Inuyasha gasped and fell to the ground, pulling the shard from his body, he rose and used it to break Kagome's binds. Kagome fell from the wall, and into the arms of her rescuer whom put her down reluctantly and looked around in a tired stare. "I guess we should try to find a way outta here." Inuyasha said glancing around the interior of the dimly lit cave. Kagome walked towards a small passageway and listened "Do you hear that?" she asked leaning towards the darkness in interest. Inuyasha perked as he could hear the barely recognizable sound of gurgling water. He clasped her hand tightly and warning her to be careful led her into the dark cavern. Souta and Shippou who had found the hole atop the cave had been looking in and with Shippou's help jumped down the hole unharmed and quietly followed them. Kagome held tightly to Inuyasha's hand as he led her through the darkness in silence warning her now and then of a low hanging stalactite. The sound of water grew louder and Kagome could smell the sweet scent of sakura flowers and jasmine. Finally they reached the night air and both gasped as the warm air filled their lungs. Kagome was about to walk forward when she stopped and gaped at the scene before them, they were standing on a small cliff on the edge of the mountain. A valley below was filled with a large stream, the origin of the noise that had guided them. The stars bathed the wildflowers and trees in a silver light and the wind caressed them to a swaying dance. Inuyasha glanced at the sharp drop-off and sighed "Looks like we'll have to go back...there's no way I can get us down in this condition." Kagome was sitting on the grass staring out at the scene, looking back at him only momentarily before turning back to the beauty before her. Shippou and Souta meanwhile had left some of Shippou's mushrooms to guide them back to the larger room, and were now working to cause a cave in. "Kagome..." Inuyasha began stepping forward but was interrupted by a crumbling sound from behind him. "That better not be...." Kagome gasped turning just in time to see rocks collapse and block the only way back into the cave. "Not again!" she exclaimed putting her head in her hands in exasperation. Inuyasha again glanced down at the steep drop off and shook his head, then walked over and tried to lift the large pile of rocks blocking their path. Sitting down in frustration he crossed his arms and shook his head, "We'll just have to wait till sunrise." Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eye and sighed softly, though loud enough for him to hear. He looked at her in slight concern "What is it Kagome?" he asked then a thought entered his head making him jump up. "That demon didn't injure you did he?" he asked kneeling before her and carefully feeling her ribs in search of injury. Kagome flushed despite her will of holding it back lately. "Inuyasha...." she began softly causing him to continue looking for injury, but give a light "hmm?" in response. She placed her hands on his shoulders and willed him to look into her eyes "Inuyasha..." The boy tried not to stare, but the girls black hair shone in the evening light, and her chocolate eyes were filled with a gentle sadness. Her deep green kimono flattered everything about her, and her slight smile was slowly conquering his will to hide his softer side. Kagome equally studied him, trying not to gasp, she had never seen him as handsome as now, and his stormy gray eyes were staring into hers contently, as if a battle was going on within them, giving them a spark. His Raven hair was soft as it brushed against her hands and gleamed, bathed in silver starlight. His red sleeves seemed to shelter and protect her as his strong hands rested on her waist. They sat there in silence for several seconds before Kagome fell forward and buried her face in his shoulder, her warm tears coursing down her flushed cheeks. She sat back and cried out "Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, I know I said I couldn't stand you but I really do love you Inuyasha, I couldn't stand being away from you for even a day.... I should have trusted you, I should have believed you.....I should have-" A finger brought to her lips cut her off and gentle eyes prodded her to silence as the hand was removed. "Kagome I've been wanting to tell you something, I've been wanting to tell you ever since..... well shortly after I met you....but I had to admit it to myself and others first........Kagome Kikyou means no-" This time Kagome cut him off buy leaning in and touching their noses together. Inuyasha's cheeks flushed wildly and he let his eyes meet hers "Ka-kagome, what is it?" Putting her arms around his neck she smiled "I was there, I heard everything with Kikyou......I never knew, I thought you loved me cause of her, not me, Kagome!" He stared at her for a moment as if taking all of this in, then hugged her tightly, stroking her hair and whispering "I'll never love anyone as much....." He stopped and brought his lips to hers, closing his eyes and praying time would stop. Kagome nuzzled his cheek and smiled "I love you Inuyasha..." Her kissed her again and pushed her to arms length to observe "And I love you Kagome..." "You don't know how many stars heard that wish." Kagome whispered. They both leaned sitting upright against the stone wall side by side, Inuyasha placing his arm tightly around her small shoulders, and she leaning her head on his own. "Let's stay like this till the sunrises..." She said softly. "Only if you'll stay with me forever..." he replied. Nuzzling his shoulder she smiled "I love new moons.."  
  
Shippou and Souta rode Kirara, Sango and Miroku alongside them, watching with interest Kagome and Inuyasha. "Ok this is getting sickening!" Souta exclaimed sticking his small tongue out, though they knew he was enjoying it. "Mission accomplished!" Shippou stated, then glanced at Miroku and Sango mischievously. Souta noticed and smiled slyly. Sango was watching the couple, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed. Miroku studied her and slowly placed his hand over hers, causing her to look up and lock her eyes on to his. "Hey guys, we thought we would go back to Kagome's time and ride a thing called a Ferris wheel!" This outburst from Shippou caused the spell to be broken, and the two to glance back at him in question. "Sounds kind of fun.." Sango said interested. Souta made sure he had plenty of money in his pocket and smiled as he thought of his friend whom operated the wheel. "Very interesting."  
  
Below, in the silvery evening forests, among the chirping crickets and humming cicadas a soft voice whispered. "I see Inuyasha, you love her don't you? I suppose I finally understand" and with that the pale lowing face of a sad priestess vanished into the evening mist.  
"Let's stay like this till the sun rises..." Kagome said softly. "Only if you'll stay with me forever..." he replied. Nuzzling his shoulder she smiled "new moons.."  
OK that is it, I hope everyone enjoyed it.^_^  
  
Ja ne, Dish-Chan 


End file.
